A Transfan's Wish
by Starbees
Summary: A normal Tranfan Jennete Seeker finds her way to the movie ver. cute fwuffie sparkling stuff after chapter 5
1. Chapter 1: my life story

AN: I wanted to start a new story. This one is going to be about me and somehow I ended up in the Movie universe Transformers universe. I own nothing but myself and names of friends and family members. If I used though too much, I'm sorry about.

About me

Hello I'm Jennete Seeker ; I live in one of the cities in Canada. My birthday is June 5th,1996. I'm also a Transfan, though my parent don't like that I'm one. I also have a transformer name and that's Starbee. It's because I like Starscream from the Decepticons and Bumblebee from the Autobots. I like Starscream more though, and I like the Decepticons more. I hate Megatron even though I like the D-con. I like G1, Armada, Animated, Movie universe and the new prime one. I wasn't a Transfans at the start; I was a twilight fan then me and my friend Aaron was talking about Transformers 2: revenge of the fallen and I loved it. I asked my parents to get me the first one and they got it to me. I love every minute of it. I laughed at most screens, did awe face at most screens with bumblebee and frenzy and I cried at the death of Jazz. I didn't understand why they didn't use the all spark from Megatron's spark to bring back Jazz, But whatever. The Second one same thing, but I laugh at how Optimus Prime died though, I call that a back stabber. Sorry for the Optimus lover's if I upset you there. The twins were my favourite in the second movie. I just got the third one; I loved laserbreak and I HATE SENTINEL PRIME! He killed Ironhide and the twins in the comic. I laughed my aft off at Sentinel dying, the pervie minicons and parts with bumblebee. My favourite part in the third movie was when Carly said to Megatron "Any minute now you'll nothing more than Sentinel's bitch" I was like so snap the bitch was told.I shall start the story now.

Story of my life

"Jennette get up" I heard my mom calling my name. I groan and got up. I have to wake up at 6:00 in the morning is not fun at all. I ate my muffin, brush my teeth and got dressed. I looked at the mirror in my room and smiled. My dark blue eyes shine as I brushed my shoulder length dirty blonde hair. I pulled it into a ponytail. I had my T.V. on watching the music videos. Hit me up by Danny Fernandes, Belly and Josh Ramsay came on and I started singing to the song.

I'm burning up, up inside

You left me out here all alone

Now I know its way too hard for us to just hold on

This is a sign we should let it go

Girl I try my best to put up with your silly games

But nobody sees you crying when you're in the rain

You got me going insane, yeah

Say what you want

But I know, but I know now, girl

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

She hit me up, then tore me down

With a finger wrapped around

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

You tore me down, tore me down, tore me down

Wrapped around

I can't believe you said the words I thought you'd never say

Feeling like the more I try the more it slips away

This is a sign we should let it go

I know I should've but I couldn't let you walk away

I take you back when you know you don't deserve to stay

You've got me going insane, yeah

Say what you want

But I know, but I know now, girl

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

She hit me up, then tore me down

With a finger wrapped around

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

You tore me down, tore me down, tore me down

Wrapped around

I'm dreaming as I watch you leaving

After getting dolled up this evening

It's so odd that you wanna get even

Fall apart 'cause you change every season

So now we ain't speaking

And you're talking on the phone all secret

'Til I cut you off this weekend

Hearing the same song to long, remix

It's done for me when it comes to me

Without you I'm livin' comfortably

Lose a couple Z's but there's more than sleep

You're not the 5-4-3-2-1 for me

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

She hit me up, then tore me down

With a finger wrapped around

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

You tore me down, tore me down, tore me down

Wrapped around

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

She hit me up, then tore me down

With a finger wrapped around

She hit me up, I can never think twice

Just my luck she rolled the dice

You tore me down, tore me down, tore me down

Wrapped around

When I was finish I went to the living room to watch more music videos but there wasn't one I knew. I started getting my lunch in my lunch box for school. By time I was finish it was 7:20 time to go to school. I put my Purple and Black van skater shoes on. I have one black and one purple lance on different shoes. I grab my Jack Skeleton sweater on. I was warm enough to wear to the bus stop. I walked to the bus stop and walked into the Apt Building in front of my bus stop to keep warm it was colder than I thought. I chat with my friend Kyle, who goes on the same bus as me. When the bus comes, I sit in the back of the bus in front of my Friend Tia who is a Transfan too. She likes Bumblebee. So I call her Tiabee and she calls me Starbee. When I'm waiting for the bus after school there is usually a police car. Me and Tia thinks it Barricade or Prowl after me because I know more about Transformers then Tia. Then I'm always seeing a Yellow and black cameo and I hear roaring of jets time to time over my house. Then there is an animated Prowl bike in front of the Apt Building I live in. I'm getting really creeped out by that. When am bed I just wished that Transformers where real.

I woke up, I felt that I wasn't in my soft bed and someone was watching me. I looked around where I was and froze. There were a few giant robots staring down at me. They all had a symbol with at face on it. "Oh slag" I said.

AN: Review if u like the story please. no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows


	2. Chapter 2: the autobots

AN: I own nothing, but myself and friends names. Thank you No ones real lifes is dead for review my story, I feel your pain about the phones being stupid, I don't really like BotXBot, I will sleep cause I don't want a wrench upside the head XD.

The Autobots

"Oh slag, oh slag" I said over and over again. How in the world did this happen. I was just sleeping in my bed and now I'm front of a few Autobots. I looked at them; I gave them a shy smiled and a wave. "Ummm hi" I said.

I felt something pick me upside down. I squeaked in surprise and hold on to a T-Shirt I was wearing. "Wait a minute I wasn't wearing a T-Shirt before" I thought to myself.I looked at the shirt it was a bumblebee shirt and I was wearing Autobot necklace's. My hair had red highlights in it.

"Okay where the frag did I get this stuff I don't have any of this stuff" I thought to myself. I turn to see what or who was holding me upside down. It was one of the Bots. I tilted my head at the mech. I was trying to think of his name was. He looked like Sideswipe kind of, but with a gold paint job. "Sunstreaker" I murmured under my breath.

I heard a growl coming for Sunstreaker. "What did u say Fleshy" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nothing, nothing Sunshine or Sunstreaker or Sunny" I said with a smirk.

"How do you know my name and those stupid nicknames" he growled.

"I'm not fraging telling you sunny" I told him. "Can now put me down or put me right side up, before I hurl on you sunny" I said. I felt like I was going to hurl and I felt like I was under water.

"Ewww" Sunny said and thrown.

A pair of black servos grabbed me before I hit the ground. I looked up at the Bot that caught me; it was Bumblebee who caught me. I smile at him.

"Thank you Bumblebee" I said and patting his servo.

"You're welcome" Bee wobbled.

I glared at Sunstreaker. "Don't you ever do that again Sunflower" I growled at him and growled back.I could hear Sideswipe laughing at the name I called Sunny.

"How do you know about us child" I heard Opitmus asked.

I fell back when he asked.I got back up and I turned to Optimus. "Well dear Opitmus, I'm from a different universe then you guys." I told Opitmus. "Where I'm from you guys are just cartoons, movies, toys, video games and comic books. I don't know how I got here or how to get back to my universe, though this is a dream comes true"

"I say she a Decepticon spy" Growled Ironhide.

"How did I know he was going to say that" I thought out loud. "D'oh!" Then I did a facepalm. "Idiot me think out loud" I thought to myself. "I'm not a spy Ironhide or am I" I said. "No I'm just joking; I'm not a Decepticon spy. I can't stand Megatron".

I looked at all the Autobots and everyone was there. Everyone was here all the autobot that have fallen, was there. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I better stay away from Que or Wheeljack" I murmured under my breath.

"Mirage or Dino I know your here" I told him. "So stop hiding" Then Mirage/Dino appeared beside me and bee. I almost fell out of bee's hands.

"Don't do that you could give me a fraging heart attack." I told him.

I felt like someone was tickling me.

"You are in perfect health" I heard Ratchet said. I did facepalm again.

"It's a saying Ratchet" I told him. "I mean that Mirage/Dino scared me really bad that my heart is beating fast and asked me next time to scan me". I crossed my arms and glared at Ratchet.

"I wish I have my laptop with me" I thought to myself.

"What is your name child" Opitmus asked.

"My name is Jennette Seeker, But I like to be called Starbee" I told him. "Did I come with anything else"?

"This was beside you" Opitmus said, in his thumb and forefinger was Blackstar my laptop.

"Blackstar" I said, smiling happily.

"Who Blackstar" Asked Ironhide.

"Blackstar is my laptop and can I have him back please Opitmus" I asked Opitmus. Opitmus put Blackstar by me. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Opitmus" I said sweetly.

I turn Blackstar and waited for him to load. I look and smiled my Bumblebee background was still on. It had bumblebee's robot form and alt mode from transformers prime. I giggled every time I see that Background. He's so cute in prime and in the movie. I look and saw I had internet access. I checked my DA page to see if my drawing where there and all of my drawing I submitted was there.

"I guess I still had a way of keeping touch with my universe, but to be safe I'll check YouTube and see if I'm right" I thought to myself.

I went on to YouTube to see if parts of the cartoons or movies were still on it. I looked to see if the Opitmus Vs Sentinel Prime was on there and it was on. My smile went wider watching the video, I forgot that the Autobots where near me.

"Yeah kill that slagger OP" I screamed. Then I covered my mouth looking at the Autobots. They were looking at me weirdly.

"Well do idiot" I thought to myself. "Umm why are you looking at me like that" I squeaked the question out.

"Who's OP" Opitmus asked.

"Umm OP is you Opitmus." I told him embarrassed.

"It's just a nickname I came up with"

"Then who's the slagger" Ironhide asked.

I looked down and said "Sentinel Prime, that's the slagger Ironhide"

"How do you know about Sentinel Prime" Asked Mirage/Dino.

"As I told everyone before, I'm from a different universe and Blackstar is my proof that I am" I told them. "And my shirt is another piece of proof."

Show the shirt. Bumblebee whirled in surprise. I showed them the part of Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon on with Optimus and Sentinel Prime fighting each other. "Then there are songs too" I told them. I put on Black Lab Transformers theme song from the first Transformers movie

Transformers

Something evil's watching over you

Comin' from the sky above

there's nothing you can do

Prepare to strike

There'll be no place to run

When your caught within the grip

Of the evil Megatron

Transformers

More than meets the eye

Transformers

Robots in Disguise

Strong enough to break the bravest heart

We have to pull together

We can't stay worlds apart

To stand divided we will surely fall

Until our darkest hour

When the light will save us all

Transformers

More than meets the eye

Transformers

Robots in Disguise

Transformers

Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of

The Decepticons

Transformers

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand

And for now the powers of darkness

Have been driven from our land

The Battle's over but the war has just begun

And this way it will remain til the day when all are one

Transformers

More than meets the eye

Transformers

Robots in Disguise

Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of

The Decepticons

Transformers

"And people draw you guys even the Decepticons" I told them show my drawing and the other people of DA drawings of them.

"Now do you believe me now" I asked them and all of them had their optics widen, they nodded yes. I smiled at them happily. I yawned and curled into a balled falling asleep in Bee's hand hugging Blackstar to my chest.

AN: I know I have short chapters I'll continue to try to make them longer, Plz review if u like them story. no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roasting weenies


	3. Chapter 3: first day at base

AN: I own nothing, but myself. Thank you Autobot-bre for review.

I felt myself in something soft and warm. I snuggled in the warmth of what it was. I woke up and found myself in a strange room. Then I remember that I was in the Autobot base. I got up from the bed and look at the blanket in was a Bumblebee one.

"Okay where the frag did that comes from" I wonder to myself. "Where is all Transformers stuff coming from"?

I found a bathroom in the room I to it and shut the door of the bathroom. It was huge. I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth. When I out of the bathroom I backpack on a desk. I open it up and saw more Transformers stuff. I grab a shirt out of the bag and found it was another bumblebee one, but it was G1 bumblebee. I put G1 Bumblebee shirt one, jean and the shoes I was wearing the day before. I found my Iphone was in the bag. I smile and put my phone in my pocket.

I walked out of the room and try to find the mess hall for some food. I was starving. "Good morning Jennette" I heard a voice around me, but where was the voice. I squeaked in surprise and looked up. I saw no one there. I looked around and saw Major Will Lennox.

"Hi Major Lennox" I said. "How do you know my name"?

"Opitmus told me that there was a new person on base and you're not in uniform" Lennox told me.

"Can you help me find the mess hall Lennox please" I asked him.

"Sure follow me" Lennox said.

I followed him to the messed hall and it was huge. I grabbed some eggs and toast. I ate them and put the dished in the washer. I walked around the base.

"Primus this place is huge, I might get lost in this place" I thought to myself. I look into one room with the door open and saw Sunny and Sides playing video games. They were playing Mario Kart for the Wii. I knock on the open door. Both of the twins looked at me. Sides smiled and Sunny growled.

"Can I play" I asked them.

"Yes" Sides said

"No" Sunny said.

"Aww what's wrong Sunny afraid that you will get beat by a girl or femme in your terms" I teased with a smirk.

"Oh it's on now, your fleshy aft over here" Sunny said with a growl.

I smiled and walked over to Sides. Sides put his hand down for me to get on. I got on and hold onto his thumb. He put me between him and Sunny.

"If any of you two falls or sits on me, I'm coming back to haunt you" I told them.

Sides gave me a normal size Wii remote and wheel. "I call baby peach" I told them. Both chuckled darkly.

"This is going to be easy" Sunny said smirk.

"Oh we'll see Buttercup" I said giggled.

"What a buttercup" Asked sides in a whisper.

"A buttercup is a type of yellow flower sides" I whisper back to sides.

Sides chuckled. The game started and both twins where ahead of me, but being a female game I pulled ahead of them and took the lead. I stood up and yelled "And just like that I won".

"Rematch fleshy" Growled Sunny.

"Sure Sunflower" I told him.

Hours later, many wins later and I got bored.

"Man Sunny, I'm getting tired of kicking your aft" I told him.

"Sides lift down please" Sides put me down on the ground. "Thank you Sides and see ya later" I said and ran out of their room.

I walked around the base looking around the huge place. I felt like someone was following me where I go. I looked back to see if someone was behind me. There was no on there. "Mirage/Dino that not funny following me" I growled.

Mirage/ Dino appear. "Aww frag" He said.

I giggled at him. I found myself in a huge room with huge tv in it.

"This must be the rec room" I thought to myself.

I saw Bumblebee, Jolt and Jazz on a huge couch. Of course it was made for them to sit on. "Hey guys" I called.

"Hey, ahm Jazz" Jazz said.

"I know your name Jazzy" I told him "I know almost everyone's name, Bee and Jolt on the couch"

Bee waved and Jolt didn't do anything. Bee turns and saw the shirt I was wearing. He whirls in surprise at the shirt. I looked at my shirt and remember that I was wearing my g1 bee shirt.

"Oh hehe this is just my G1 bee shirt" I said embarrassed.

"What are you mechs watching"

"Nothing really" Jolt finally said.

"Could someone give me a lift up please" I asked. Bee put his hand down and I hopped on his hand. He lifted me on his shoulder. I sated on his shoulder. I heard a male voice talking. I looked back and saw Sam. I started giggling at Sam. I can't help but laugh at Sam. It's because of his girly scream. Every time I see his face, picture the part with Alice going after him in the college dorm. I could hear him asking where the giggling is coming from.

"Don't tell him bee" I whisper to bee. Bee nodded yes and I hided under his chin. I started laughing.

"Where is the laughing coming from" Sam asked.

I just laughed harder at Sam. I couldn't stop laughing. I started to roll around. I fell from Under Bee's chin and squeak as I fell. Of course bee caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks Bee" I said.

"Bee who's the girl" I heard Sam asked Bee.

I started laughing again. "Don't drop me Bee" I told bee through fits of giggles.

"Okay you to calm down Jennette" I thought to myself. I slowly begin to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Okay I'm calm now" I murmured. I looked at Sam and began giggling again. I took deep breath and calm down. By that time Bee brought Sam up to my level.

"Who are you" Sam asked.

"I am Jennette or Starbee Sam" I told him.

"How do you know my name" Sam asked.

"I'm from a different universe where everyone here and the decepticons are just cartoons, movies, toys, video game and comic books." I told Sam.

"You're lying" Sam said.

"I am not lying, and I can proof I'm from a different universe then everyone here, I know embarrassing things about you Samuel James Witwicky" I told him.

"Okay say something that is embarrassing about me" Sam told me, with his arms crossed.

"Okay let's see, let's see" I said. I began to think hard then thought about Sam's happy time. "What about Sam's Happy Time Sam" I asked him. "Or screaming like a girl when Alice attacking you, Mikaela and Leo in the College dorm" I laughed at his face. His face turn different colour of red. "Now do you believe me Sammy boy" I asked him with a smirk on my lips.

He nodded his head yes. I laughed at his face. The bots joined in laughing at Sam. "Oh snap I fully embarrassed Sam" I said through giggles. I felt like singing then. I started singing Linkin Park Iridescent from the Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon.

You were standing in the wake of devastation

And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

And with the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying "Save me now"

You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

You felt the gravity of tempered grace

Falling into empty space

No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

I looked at the Bots and Sam. They were looking at me with a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I squeaked out.

None of them said anything. I walked up to Sam and snapped my finger in front of his face.

"Hello anyone home" I asked.

Sam snapped out of trace. "What" Sam asked dumbly.

"Why were you guys looking at me like that after I was finished singing" I asked.

"Because you have a powerful voice" Jolt said snapping out of his trace.

Bee did the same; he nodded and wobbled in agreement with Jolt. I blushed; my friends always say I have a good singing. But I didn't believe them, till now.

I yawned and again fell asleep in Bee's hand.

The next day I woke up quickly made my bed and got dress. I ran out of my room and bashed into something hard. I heard a huge creaked.

"Ow my fraging nose" I yelled and grabbed my nose. I looked up and saw Opitmus looking down at me.

"I apologize Jennette" Opitmus said.

"It's okay Opitmus, i should of looked before i came out" I said, still holding my nose. "I think my nose is broken though."

I saw Bee walking by us. "Hi Bee" I said, still holding my nose.

Bee tilted his head and pointed at my nose.

"Oh I ran into Opitmus, I'll just go to the med bay" I said walking to the medibay. I felt someone scoop me up. I squeaked in surprise. I looked up and Bee was the one who scooped me up. We walked to the medibay.

As we walked into the medibay me and Bee saw Sunny and Sides where running out of the med bay with wrenches hit them. I couldn't help but laugh at them and then wince because of my nose.

"What's wrong now" Ratchet growled.

Bee wobbled "Starbee thinks that she broke her nose"

"How did she do that" Ratchet asked.

"I ran into Opitmus pede" I told Ratchet.

"how the pit did you do that?" he asked me

"i don't know maybe i felt like it or i didn't pay attention like i always do and end up getting hurt some how!" I said in pain

"Let me see it then" Ratchet told me. I let go of my nose and showed Ratchet my nose. My nose was still bleeding. A guy popped in front of me. The guy wore a doctor outfit. He had whiteish blonde hair, glasses over his electric blue eyes.

"This must be Ratchet's holoform" I thought. "Is this your holoform Ratchet" I asked him.

"Yes it is youngling and I have to reset your nose." Ratchet said.

"Okay get it done an over with please" I told him.

Ratchet nodded and put both thumbs on either side of my nose. "Okay 1, 2, and 3" Ratchet counted down and put pressure on my nose. I heard a huge creak again. I grabbed my nose again.

"Here's some pain pills for the pain" Ratchet said, giving me pills and a glass of water. Took the pill and drink the water.

"Thanks Ratchet" I said with a smile.

"Welcome now gets out of my med bay" Ratchet said, with a Wrench in his hand.

I giggled "Go Bee I don't want a wrench upside the head" I told Bee. He wobbled and we walked out of the medibay into the rec room.

AN: I'm getting better at making the chapters longer. Please review if you like my story so far. no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roasting weenies


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing & Movie night

Dancing and Movie night

An: Sorry for not updating in a while cause I was updating my other story Starbee's life. Thank you autobot-bre for reviewing my other chapter, I understand what you were trying to say. I'm open for ideas now. I own nothing but myself: 3 sorry if I fail at doing Jazz.

I sat happily in bee's hand; the pain from my nose was gone from the pain killers. I got my phone out and started playing with the g1 transformers awakening game.

"What's that" bee asked wobbling, pointing to my phone.

"Oh it's just one of my transformers games" I told bee. "That's you bee".

Bee looked at the little character of and puffed his chest out. "That doesn't look anything like me" Bee wobbled.

I giggled at him puffing his chest out. "No bee, that G1 bumblebee and he is as lovable as you" I said covering my mouth blushing embarrassed.

"Why did I just say that, now he know how I feel about him" I thought mentally facepalming. I shyly looked up at bee, his face had a slightly look of blush.

"Hmm I didn't know that robots blushed" I thought. I giggled embarrassed and went back to my game. We finally got to the rec room my blush was gone, but when I bee's blush was still there. I giggled at bee's blush which made him blush deeper. I saw Jazz watching TV.

"Hey Jazzy" I called smiling with a wave.

"Hey girlie" Jazz said, smiling widely at me and bee. "What's crackin'"

"Nothing much and you jazzy" I asked.

"Ahm good" Jazz said.

I got bored with the G1 game and put it on the cybertoy app. I put it on bee and tapped the dancing icon. I went throw my songs trying to pick one to play and watch the tiny bumblebee dance. I ended up picking If I Had You by Adam Lambert, Cha ching By Hedley, New Divide by Linkin Park and Animals by Nickelback.

I hummed the songs as I watch the wee bee dance making me laughed and go awww. I smiled widely at that. I looked up and see jazz dancing. I giggled at that.

"Good thing no one beside me and the other humans know what Jazz Hands are. Poor jazz if he lost his hands with somebot doing jazz hands with them. he wouldn't know how to facepalm" I thought. I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up and bee was staring at.

"Why are you staring at me, bee" I squeaked out.

Bee turned quickly and blushed. I turned back at jazz dancing, grinning.

I stood up on bee's hand and started dancing. Copying the little bee on my Iphone and adding some moves of my own.

"Hey is there a stereo or something I can hook up my phone to" I asked.

"Over there" Bee wobbled, putting me on the ground. I plug in my iphone with the plug and turned on my playlist letting it play through. I turn and bumped into someone.

I looked up see two men I didn't know from the movie. One was African American, electric blue eyes which had a visor type of glasses over them, Black hair which was in a type of daglocks in a ponytail. He wore a silver muscle top with silver shorts and on his feet were silver shoes. He was totally ripped.

The other one was closer to my colour of skin, also electric blue eyes and short blonde hair with black highlights. He wore a yellow t shirt with a black jacket with the words bee-toch on the back of it, Black skinny jeans and black and yellow shoes. He was also totally ripped but not as much as the African American was. The blonde hair boy was cuter then the African American was, but not by much.

"Umm hi" I said to the boys. "Who are you"

"Ahm 'urt ya don't know mah" the African.

"Jazzy" I asked. He nodded.

"That means your bee" I said pointing at the cuter boy.

"Yup" bee said smiling. "Why are you in your holoform" I asked.

"It's easier to dance with ya" Jazzy said.

I blushed and said "No one asked me to dance before". I turned on the first song, turned up the music and started dancing to the music.

I didn't hear the twins come in till I had a pair of hands on my eyes. "Guess who" The voice said. It sounded like sideswipe.

"Sides get your hands of my eyes, I'm dancing here" I told him.

I heard an awww and I giggle. I turned around and saw two more cute guys that look like twins. One hair black hair with red highlights and tips, electric blue eyes, he wore a red tank top, red shorts, red shoes and red fingerless gloves. The other had black hair with yellow highlights and tips, electric blue eyes. Same thing as the other boy was wearing but yellow not red. Both not too muscles on them.

"Why are you guys in your holoform" I asked them with my hands on my hips.

"Hey we can't dance with you guys" Sideswipe said.

"Yes I just didn't think sunflower over there was going to join, he doesn't like me" I said pointing my thumb towards sunny.

"Okay A don't call me sunflower and B I never said I didn't like you" Sunny said.

"Then why are Mr. Grumpy all the time? Did someone scratch his paintjob?" I asked him.

"No that just the way I am" Sunny said bluntly.

"Well meow" I said. Sides laughed slightly rubbing my head.

"You're alright for a human" sides said.

I started to growled. "You messed up my hair" I growled.

I heard someone whisper "she like a femme and human version of sunny"

"Slag my sunny side of me is showing" I thought to myself.

"Don't compare me to that thing" I said point at sunny.

Sunny glared at me and I did my death glare at him. I turned around and started dancing again.I looked at the mechs and they were dancing. I laughed at jazz's breakdancing.I smiled happily and started singing to Nickelback Trying Not Love You

You call to me, and I fall at your feet

How could anyone ask for more?

And our time apart, like knives in my heart

How could anyone ask for more?

But if there's a pill to help me forget,

God knows I haven't found it yet

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far

Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart

Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor

And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

Only makes me love you more

And this kind of pain, only time takes away

That's why it's harder to let you go

And nothing I can do, without thinking of you

That's why it's harder to let you go

But if there's a pill to help me forget,

God knows I haven't found it yet

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far

Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart

Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor

And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

So I sit here divided, just talking to myself

Was it something that I did?

Was there somebody else?

When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears

Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear

Tonight I'm dying to tell you

That trying not to love you, only went so far

Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart

Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for

And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more

'Cause trying not to love you

Oh, yeah, trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

Only makes me love you more

A few hours of dance and singing, I went to the huge tv and plugged in my phone there and put on one of the g1 cartoons. I smiled at the cartoon and laughed at parts. Then I got an idea.

"Hey why don't we have a movie night" I said.

"Mah down with that" jazz said.

Bee wobbled in agreement. "I want to have everyone here" I said "someone give me a lift to optimus office"

Jazz put his hand down for me to get on. I hopped on to his hand and he started walking out of the rec room. We walked down the huge hallway to a door near the hanger. Jazz knocked on the door and then we heard a muffled come in.

Jazz walked into the door. I looked around the room it pretty much looked like a normal office but in transformers size and a few human size pieces. I looked at optimus still in awe on how tall he is.

"Hey Oppy" I said.

"Hello Jennette and jazz" Optimus said.

Jazz nodded. "Oppy we are going to movie night later on you want to join" I asked.

"I have tons of paper work to do and reports to do" optimus said.

I pulled my puppy eyes out "Please oppy I want everyone there" I said while I heard jazz chuckled.

Optimus groan pinching the side of his nose. "Fine" he said

"Yay" I squealed happily. Optimus covered his audios. I stopped squealing and covering my mouth

"Sorry, okay jazzy lets go tell the other bots" I told him and we went to tell every bot about the movie night. Jazz walked into rec room and I saw all the bots was there.

"Okay everyone takes a seat. Oi! shut up! thank you so that we can start the three movies" I said as I put on the first transformers movie.

I took a seat on jazz's shoulder watching the movie. I laughed at some parts of the movie and cried when jazz die in the movie. "Man that uncool" jazz said.

I threw my popcorn at the tv when Megatron unfroze. I put the second on. I laughed at the most part of the movie. Optimus winced at when he died. Acree was pissedd that she died in the movie.

Finally I put the last movie in. I laughed, threw more popcorn at the tv and cried when starscream died and bumblebee almost died. I yawned and fell asleep on jazz's shoulder after the last movie was done. I curled up into a ball.

An: please no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roasting weenies


	5. Chapter 5: Sparklings!

Sparklings

AN: thanks to anyone who reviewed or fav this story to me. Warning sparkling cuteness. I'm still open for ideas.

Autobot-Bre : I'm going to have to take care of twins and I will used the name you gave me.

Kitstarr: Sure you can used my idea and im glad you like my story so far :D

I woke up from my bed and looked at the clock see it was 2:30am. I got up and out of my walking to my window looking out and saw something coming closed where we were. I opened my window and hopped out of it. I started walking and then fell on the ground when there was a huge crash. I got up and walked near the crashed site, tripping over tree roots in the progress. As I got closer I could hear crying.

"That sounds like a baby crying" I thought to myself.

I got to the crash site and looked into the crater and saw two little cybertronains. I went into the crater and picked both little bots up. They looked to be twins but one had wings with wheels on its feet. They were so tiny and they did not cry after I picked them up.

Both open their optics and looked up at me. Both had blue optics but the one with the wings optics where more of a royal blue. Both cooed and chirp happily at me.

I smiled down at them and started walking back to base. I wonder where these sparklings came from. I climb through my window safety with the sparklings in hand.

I looked out my door to see if any bots was nearby. I walked out of the room when I knew that the close was clear. I walked into the med bay and looked around and saw ratchet on one of the transformers size berth, in recharge. I walked up to him.

Ratchet" I called, but all he did was turn over mumbling something. "Ratchet" I called louder and he was still asleep. "RATCHET GET UP YOU LAZY BUM" I yelled at him, setting down the sparkling and threw a wrench at his helm. Ratchet yelled and fell off of the bed. Both sparkling giggled at ratchet falling on the ground, flat on his back.

"What do you want" Ratchet growled. The he saw the sparklings and went into the shock.

"Can you check the sparkling for me" I asked him.

Ratchet nodded and took the sparkling from my arms. Both sparkling started to cry from being taken out of my arms.

"shhh my little ones" I said trying to sooth the sparkling. Both stopped crying when they heard my voice, cooing and clicking away. Ratchet checked over them and handed them back to me.

"They are healthy" Ratchet said.

"What are their genders ratchets" I asked looking at the sparkling.

"One with the wings is a femme and the other is a mech" Ratchet told me.

I looked at the sparkling. The femme looked like my oc starbee and the mech look like he would transform into a fast car when he gets his alt mode.

"Do I get to keep them Ratchet" I asked him.

"You need to ask Optimus about that" Ratchet told me.

"Comm link him then I want to be the mother of these two little ones. They already created a bond with me" I demanded as my motherly part of me can out.

"Okay okay seesh , calm down" Ratchet said comm linking optimus.

A few minutes later the great leader of the autobots came in. I was just sitting on one of the medial berths with the sparklings in my arms. They both cooed and clicked at me, reaching for my face. I giggled at the sparklings , kissing both on their forehlem.

"Where did you find these sparklings Jennette" Asked optimus.

"I found these little cuties a few miles from base" I said. "Optimus, can I keep the sparklings? I think they created a bond with me". I pulled my puppy eyes out again. Both sparklings giggled at my puppy eyes.

"Yes you may, but they need names" Optimus said.

"Well I was thinking Skybee for the femme and Rev for the mech" I said.

"That sound good" Ratchet said handing me two bottle of low grade energon for the sparklings.

I took the bottles and started feed the sparklings. "Hey hey don't drink so fast you two" I scolded the sparklings. Both gave me puppy optics and I giggled.

"Curse sparkling being cute" I said shaking my head. I yawned tiredly as so did the sparklings. "We need cribs for the sparklings then in my room" I said smiling. "We'll get on that" Ratchet said.

I smiled and curled around the sparklings falling asleep again. I felt the sparklings fall asleep soon after me. I was woken up by the sounds of crying sparklings. I got up and grabbed bottles and started feeding the sparklings.

"What did I tell you two last night" I scolded the sparklings again. They gave me puppy optics again.

"Ratchet can you tell how old these sparklings are" I asked him.

"About 4 months" Ratchet said. Both sparklings cooed and clicked happily

"M m momma" Skybee squeaked out. I looked at the little femme shocked.

"Momma" Rev squeaked. I looked at the mech and broke out smile widely.

"That's right my little ones, I'm your momma" I said kissing each on their helms.

"Can we leave now Ratchet" I asked.

"Yes you may" Ratchet said lifting me with the sparklings in arms and set me in on the ground. I walked out of the med bay and walked down the hallway. Both sparklings chirped and cooed, looking at everything in awe. As I walked down the hall the twins came out of their room.

"Oh no" I thought. I started walking fast but ended up being picked up by a hand. I fell on my back, holding on to the sparkling closer to me.

"What's the big deal picking me up sides" I asked him as the sparklings chirped and cooed, looking up at the twins.

"When did you get those sparklings human" Sunny asked me, taking skybee out of my arms. Sides took rev out of my other arm. Both twins optics started to water.

"ya shouldn't of done that" I told them, as both sparklings started to wailed.

"Take the crying things" Both mech twins said, giving me my sparkling back to me as they covered their audios. Both little sparklings calmed down when we're place in my arms again.

"Momma" both sparklings said cuddling up to me.

"Don't do that again" I growled at the mech twins "no one touches my sparklings without me asking, now put me". Sunny put me back on the ground.

I glared at the twins before walking off. I showed off the twins to everyone. They both cooed and click happily and the turned shyly as they met the other bots. Both yawned soon after awhile. Both bee and jazz was holding them.

"Guys I think it's time for bed for these two" I told them. Both gave me the twins back and I began walking back to the room, cooing at the sparklings.

"You two are so cute, yes you are" I cooed at the sparkling. I went into my room, saw two cribs and a few toys in the corner. I placed the twins in their crib and put their blankets to the chins. Putting a teddy bear in each crib and both twins grabbed them, snuggling them as they fell asleep. I began singing a lullaby to put them to sleep. Both shut their optics off and fell into recharge. I smiled at them, walking over to my bed falling asleep.

AN: Review if you like my story. Sorry for the shortness. I couldn't think of anything else to write -.- no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roasting weenies


	6. Chapter 6: I'm a what now!

I'm a what now?

AN: I own nothing but my oc and autobot-bre owns rev. Sorry had writers block and working on my Starbee's life story which isn't getting very much of anything .. Plus sorry if I go out of character I fail at cannon characters. T.T

Autobot-bre: you're welcome for me using rev

It's been a week since I found the twins. I grow to love them dearly, though they keep pulling puppy dog optics on me, when they drink too fast of their energon. Primus why, did I did those eyes in front of the sparkling when I was begging Optimus to keep them. Any way,I woke up from the sounds of sparklings crying. I sat up hitting my head off the roof.

"Ow what the frag why did I hit my head off the roof" I thought looking down at myself and got the shock of my life. I saw a purple and black metal on what I think was my skin. Then I looked at the twins seeing that they where they same as me but still sparklings. Then it dawned on m, this must be one of wheeljack/que's things gone wrong.

"WHEELJACK/QUE" I screamed, picking up both twins and crashing through the door. I walked very wobbly around trying to get to the medibay.

"Ratchet looks what wheeljack/que did to me" I growled.

Ratchet turned around and his jaw drop. "How did he do that to you" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know but I woke up like this and the twins grow fast since last night too" I said.

I felt a tickling sense on me and the twins giggled. "Darn it Ratchet asked to scan me and the twins, not just do it" I said as I trying so hard not to swear in front of the twins.

"Wheeljack/Que didn't do this you had an allspark reading on you Starbee" Ratchet said shocked. "w-w-what so now I'm a sparkling making machine now" I said yelling angrily, picturing myself with many sparklings hanging off every part of me.

"No no no no but you can bring the dead ones back to life and make sparklings if you wish" Ratchet said.

"I can't go outside the decepticons might find me and turn me into the sparkling making machine to make their armies, I don't think the usual which is good" I said.

Ratchet nodded. I grabbed the twins their bottles of enegon and started feeding them. They suckled happily and at the right speed this time.

"Good sparklings" I cooed at them.

Both sparklings smiled and a bit of energon ran down their cheek. I had to giggle at the cutest sparklings I've ever seen. I burped them smiling happily at my two little sparklings.

"You have to call Optimus and tell him about this" I told ratchet, cooing more at the sparklings.

"I already took care of that" Ratchet said.

"thanks ratch" I said smiling at the sparklings. I cradled the two sparklings closed to my spark. Both cooed and chirp, humming a tune to the beat of my spark.

"Can I leave the medibay Ratch" I asked him.

"Yes but be careful Starbee" Ratchet said.

I nodded walking or shall I say wobbling out of the medibay because I wasn't used to be so tall and have a different gravity pull. I didn't hear the twins come up behind me.

"Hey there hotstuffs" I heard Sides said I turned around and growled at him

"Wow that's the worst thing I've ever heard" I said.

"Wait Jennette is that you" Sunny asked looking at two sparklings curling and cooing into my chest.

"No it's the Easter bunny sunflower" I said with sarcasm.

"What happen to you" Sides asked.

"I guess I'm the new allspark" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"That's imposable, the allspark was destroyed" said Sunny.

"Why look at me sunflower that's the only way that I can be Cybertronian" I growled at him getting very angry at him.

"Stop calling me sunflower already" Sunny growled at me.

"I will never and if you do something to me while I'm in recharge I'll scratched your paint."I growled at him sensing he would do something to me in my sleep.

"How did you know about that" Sunny asked shocked.

"I could sense it" I told him, sticking out my glossa at him. Then I turned walking to the main room see Jazz and Bumblebee on the couch.

"Hey guy" I called to them. Both turned and saw me.

"Who are you" jazz asked.

"Ahm hurt you don't remember me jazzy" I said trying to copy his way of talking.

"Starbee" Jazz asked, shocked.

"Yay you remembered" I said giggling which got the twins giggling.

"But how did this happen to ya" Jazz asked, as bumblebee stared at me in awe, nodding in agreement with jazz.

"I guess I'm the newer Allspark" I said shrugging. Both mechs gawked at me with their jaws dropped.

"How?" Jazz asked "the Allspark was destroyed"

"No it was just a form, the allspark can transform and it's be absorbed by me" I said.

"Okay that was creepy I sort of sounded like the fallen there" I thought and shivered at the thought of the fallen. "Now where's a mirror" I said, wanting to see what I looked like now.

Both mechs shrugged their shoulders. I sighed, shaking my helm, holding my sparklings closer to my chest.

"Darn it I need a new room now" I groaned unhappily.

I walked to the Optimus' office "Optimus" I called as knocked on his office door till I heard a muffled come in. I open the door and walked in. I walked to his desk and sated down in one of the cybertronain size chair.

"Ah ratchet told me what happen to you Jennete" Opitmus said.

"Yeah and I sort of need a new room cause my old one is smashed and I am too big for the room" I said.

"Ah yes, no problem" Optimus said smiling slightly.

"Wow he actually smiling, I thought primes never smile" I thought in to my mind. "I wonder if ratchet smiles at all or Ironhide smiles" I thought trying to picture them smile but that picture was irrupted by optimus saying something that I didn't heard him say.

"pardon optimus what did you say" I asked kindly.

"There's one room between Bumblebee and Sidewipe and Sunstreaker's room" Optimus repeated himself.

I blushed and groaned. I blushed because I'm near bumblebee and groan because I'll have the Lambo twins hitting on me all the time. If they keep doing that I'll kick them into the interfacing equipment and won't feel sorry for kicking them there.

"I go to that room then" I said as I got up from the chair and started walking to the door of his office. As soon as I got out I walked to my room, entering it see that there were two cribs in one yellow and one red. I cracked up laughing.

"That must of been the lambo twins crib when they were sparklings" I thought. I sat into a rocking chair, rocking back and forward in it. I smiled happily "I wonder if lullaby by Nickelback would put them down for a nap. I started humming the song and then I started singing it afterwards:

Well, I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad

Take it from someone who's been where you're at

Laid out on the floor

And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Stop thinking about the easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done

You're far too young

And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom

Everybody's been forgotten

When everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah, everybody's been abandoned

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

As soon as I hit the last note and I looked down I find that both twins are asleep. I put them into their new cribs and smiled happily.

"sweet dreams my sweet sparks" I said going to the berth falling asleep for a nap myself. In my dream I looked down at myself and see that I was human again.

"Jennete" Said a deep and powerful voice.

"Who are you and what do you want from me" I said.

"I am Primus my dear" said the voice.

"Primus?" I asked shocked.

"I am my dear child" Primus said.

I must of looked like a fish because primus chuckled. "why am I here primus" I asked him.

"My child you were never meant to be human you true destiny was to be cybertronain" Primus told me.

"That is why you were transformed into cybertronian"

"I was meant to be cybertronain" I asked still shocked.

"Yes my child and be the new allspark to end the war" Primus said

"Now wake up I'll connect with you again soon" "But wait" I was too late and I woked up as the twins woked up. I sighed and got up.

An: review if you like the chapter pwease I like review .3. no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roating weenies


	7. Chapter 7: More sparkling cuteness

More sparkling cuteness

AN: Please people I don't like flames : ( I have a few problems that I can't help with. I own nothing but my ocs and Autobot-Bre owns rev.

Reviewers:

Autobot-bre: Lol yeah my writers block is gone 8D

Not Talking: thank you for reviewing, im glad you like my story :D

Weeks has passed since I was transformed into a cybertronian. I had gotten used to be more then 18ft tall, I'm smaller then bee and chasing after two little sparklings. Though they are small and can't walk, they are very fast at crawling away from me. I haven't seen primus since that dream. I wonder if it was just a dream or did he really come to me in my dreams to tell me that.

I walked into the main area one day, with my sweet tiny sparklings at my feet and no one was there. I sat on the couch looking down at the twins. But twins stood on their pedes smiling up at me. I smiled back down at the twins, rubbing their tiny helms.

"Hello my lovies" I said smiling happily more.

Both smiled cutely at me "Hi momma" Both cooed at me.

I giggled at the two of them. I love them so much, even though they are not my real sparklings I still love them. I pulled both of them onto the couch and set them onto the couch. The both wabbled slowly to me and both fell into my lap.

I smiled widely at them "good little sparklings , trying to walk" I cooed happily at the twins, placing one of each one of my leg, bouncing them on it. Both sparklings giggled happily watching the cartoon I put on for them. They are so cute; I wish that my sparklings never grow up. I kissed on of their helms, smiling down at them. Both giggled more, stand up wobbling and sloppy kissing my cheeks. I giggled at both, rubbing their backs.

I didn't know the lambo twins came in till I felt two bodies flopped down on the couch

"HEY CAREFUL THERE'S SPARKLINGS ON THE COUCH YOU TWO IDIOTS" I yelled at them angrily, trying not to swear in front of my two sparklings. Both lambo twin flinched back.

"seriously you two are worst then a bull in a china shop" I said shaking my helm

"what does that means" Sunstreaker asked.

I did a faceplam "it's a saying Sunny" I said

"how the frag was I to know" Sunstreaker said.

I growled and slapped him upside the helm hard. "ow what the frag was that for femme" Sunstreaker snarled. I slapped him again but twice as hard snarling more "no swearing in front of the twin sparklings sunflower" I growled at him while both twin sparklings and Sideswipes laughed

"no go and get the dent out of your helm now" I growled angrily at sunny "before I scratch your paint job".

"you wouldn't" sunstreaker said

"try me" I growled at him, making my digits into claws growling

Sunstreakers optics widen and took off like a rocket. I laughed at that as did the sparklings and sideswipe

"I guess I scared your brother" I said smiling as sideswipe nodded his helm yes. I picked up the sparklings and walked around base, bored out of my mind.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing till I bumped into someone, falling onto my aft clushing the sparklings close to my chest. I looked and it was bee I bumped into

"sorry bee" I said, blushing lightly.

Bee waved it off helping me onto my feet "thanks" I said smiling. "your welcome" bee wabbled, smiling at me. My spark picked up speed slightly, blushing slightly more.

"bee" both sparklings said happily. Bee looked like he could of smiled and rubbed the sparklings helms.

"say bye kids then we can go and play with your toys" I told them.

Both sparklings waved to bee before we started going to the playroom smiling.

I sighed sadly "How am I going to tell him how I feel" I whispered to the sparklings. Both looked up and tilted their helms to the side.

"oh course you two are just sparklings" I said feeling very stupid about the question the sparklings didn't understand.

Once at the play room I put the twins down and let them have fun with the toys. As usual Skybee went straight for the medic stuff and Rev went for the toy cars. I giggled

"primus Skybee your going to be a medic when your older, I swear" I said giggling more. It was then skybee thrown a wrench at Rev who started crying.

"Skybee don't throw wrenches at your brother" I scolded her.

Skybee pulled the puppy optics on me acting innocent. "No not the puppy optics must look away" I said looking away from the sparkling. She followed me and continued giving me the puppy optics "no no puppy optics" I said " go back to the teddy bear, he doesn't look to well".

Skybee ran to the teddy bear, looking over the teddy bear. I walked over to Rev. Kissing where the wrench hit him

"its okay sweetie" I cooed at him, giving him an energon goodie, who gulped it down before his sister could see the goodie.

Hours later I picked up the sparklings, snuggling them and getting them fed. I smiled at them.

"come on my sweet sparks time for a bath" I cooed at them. I said putting them into the bath water and washing them. Both sparklings playing with their rubber ducks, making them squeak. I giggled at them, letting them play with the rubber ducks.

Few minutes later I took them out and dried them off and, snuggled them. I sat in the rocking chair yawning, rocking back and forward in the chair, singing their lullaby.

So after they fell asleep on the last note. Putting them into their cribs and kissing them on their Fore helms and pulled the blanket over them. I soon fell on my berth almost asleep before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" I called

AN: Please review, and don't flame :P cause flames are for roasting marshmellows and roasting weenies


	8. Chapter 8: Sparkling cons?

Sparkling cons?

An: OMP thank you for all the reviews! I own nothing but Myself and skybee. Rev belongs to Autobot-bre. I wish I owned transformers D8, sorry if this chapter has mary sue in it. I can't control it

Reviewers:

Autobot-bre: yes beware of Skybee now

Amber: thank you for reviewing and you'll find out now

Dejathoris: thank you for reviewing and you'll never know

Undying dame: thank you for reviewing, I know sparklings are too cute

Scissor luv: thank you for reviewing and I will

Maid of mars: thank for reviewing, and thank you I try to make things adorable

Then it was quiet, I sighed and walked to the door. Then I heard chirping from behind the door. I was confused and open the door. I looked down and there was a cybertronian size basket for a sparkling. I picked up the basket and heard chirping from it.

I walked back to my berth and placed the basket on the berth. I removed the basket and my optics grew widen. In side the basket was a sparkling. It looked like a mini starscream. The little mech had everything of starscream. He looked up at me cooing happily, reaching up to me to pick him up.

I carefully picked up the little con sparkling and cradled him closed to my spark. The little sparkling cooed happily and snuggled close to me. I looked into the basket and found a note. It was in cybertronain and I didn't understand one bit of it.

I thought for a moment and went to the medbay "Yo ratchet can you check this sparkling I found" I asked ratchet.

"what sparkling" ratchet said grumbling turning around and saw mini starscream in my arms.

"Why do you have a deception sparkling in you arms" he grumbled looking at the mini Starscream

"I found him in a basket in front of my door" I replied back "with this note I don't understand a thing it saids".

I showed ratchet the note who read it, his optics widen "Impossible" he said "let me see the sparkling".

I place the mini starscream onto the berth.

Ratchet looked over mini starscream. Then mini starscream bit ratchet growling at ratchet.

"Frag it all to the pits, the little pit spawn bit my fragging ser- OW" ratchet yelled rubbing his helm "what the frag was that for femme".

I growled hitting him upside the helm with a wrench again.

"no swearing in front of mini starscrem" I told him.

"that's no mini starscream that the real starscream , some how you are connected with primus" Ratchet said.

My optics widen as I picked mini starscream up and looked at him "primus did this to starscream" I asked him.

Ratchet nodded his helm yes "Yeah he did" he told me.

"he must be seeing how well im raising the twins and wanted me test out my parenting skills on one of the cons by making them into a sparkling" I said thinking out loud.

"maybe" ratchet said. I shrugged and got starscream a bottle of energon who suckled happily on the bottle.

I smiled happily "at least you not suckling fast like the twins did when I fed them for the first time" I cooed at starscream. After feeding him and burping him I went back to my room and place him in a crib that magically appear, but whatever.

"go asleep Starscream" I told him, tucking him in. Soon he fell asleep. I smiled and crawls onto my berth and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of crying sparklings as I usually do, I picked all three up and cuddled them and got each a bottle of energon. The twins could feed themselves but starscream needed help feeding. After each sparklings was fed and burped, I tooked all three to the playroom. I place them on the ground watching them.

Starscream growled pulling onto skybee's wing, which got skybee whining loudly

"starscream, no pulling skybee's wing" I scold him.

Starscream stopped and started hitting Rev.

"starscream, get over here now" I growled angrily at him.

Starscream whimpered and crawled to me. "enough hurting your siblings young mech and for hurtting them, your getting a spanking" I told him, sitting down and starts spanking him. If you ever wonder how he got his name, his cry would probably could be heard to the stars.

After I was finished and set him on his tiny pedes "Now go and hug both your sorry" I told him which he went and did.

"Good boy" I said smiling now, watching the two little mechs play nicely with each other and watched skybee play with her medical kit.

I smiled widely watching them play, wondering if I'll ever have a mate and unadopted sparklings.

"alright fueltime kiddies" I said picking up the three. I walked into the medbay and found ratchet working on something.

"Ratchet what are you doing" I asked, which made him jump

"look at this" he said moving aside and on the berth was another sparkling. I groaned

"another sparkling" I asked. Looking at the sparkling who looked like barricade. Ratchet nodded. I sighed

"let me guess he's barricade" I asked which ratchet nodded "your helping me feed him and the sparklings then" after all four sparklings were fed and bathe and put them to bed.

Soon after I walked to the rec room finding bumblebee there. I blushed lightly at him. I sat beside him

"hi bee" I said smiling happily. Bee wobbled hi back.

"how are you" I asked.

"Good" he wobbled. I watched the show he what he was watching. In the corner of his optic I saw him moving around uneasily.

"what's wrong bee" I asked him.

"Nothing" he wabbled, but his cute door wings told a different story.

"come on bee tell starbee what's wrong" I said, smiling at him tilting his helm up for him to look up at me.

Bee looked at me blushing. "I don't want to say" he wobbled.

I sigh "okay I won't make you say anything" I said, watching te tv wondering what he was going to say.

I yawned and went to bed after saying good night to bee. I feel asleep, smiling happily dreaming about my sweet bumblebee and a sparkling that was a mixture of both me and him.

Then my dream was interrupted by primus in his human form. I sighed

"what is it primus" I asked very grumpy that my dream was interrupted by him.

"I came to tell you that, you will soon find a mate and the sparkling cons who where turned into sparklings where made sparklings by me" he said.

I blinked my eyes at him wondering why he would of done that "why did you do that for" I asked him.

"the reason is to test that if a con is changed into a sparkling and raised by an autobot it might change its way and might be an autobot" he told me.

I blinked more "okay but what about the spark mate can you tell me who it is" I asked him "no I can not the future might change if I do" he told me. I nodded then the dream came back. I smiled happily at the dream once again. Snuggling to the of the bed

An: please reivew if you like the chapter 83


	9. Chapter 9: Tiabee?

AN: Sorry it took me soooooo long! I couldn't think of anything for a new chapter. I own nothing but skybee and autobot-bre owns rev

Reviewers:

Naughtia: Lol thanks ^_^

Tyr'ahnee: thank you I tried to make it as sweet as I can and there might be :3

Vic Rattlehead: thank you and you'll have to wait and find out ^^

Maid of mars: lol *magically gives you any con but starscream*

I woken up to the usual crying sparklings, I sighed I should get used to doing the same thing every day but I haven't. I got up and picked up Skybee, Rev and Starscream.

I let prowl raise barricade who had the little frenzy with him. I smiled happily at the thought of the war being close to be over. I walked and got energon for the three little ones. I saw Prowl with little Barricade and frenzy there, having a hard time trying to feed them. I giggled

"try not to force them Prowler" I told him. He looked up annoyed at me.

"I told Jazz not to call me that and now I'm telling you, please don't call me that" he told me "and why did you give me him if you're the sparkling experted"

"cause when this war is over you might want your own sparklings" I told him shaking my head.

"Yeah you and Jazz might" I thought in my head, giggling as well.

I've always love the stories about Jazz and Prowl being together and having sparkling. Whether it was because prowl and his praxian family or cause they feel in love I thought it was cute. I loved reading yoai on Fanfiction but some of them were kind of creepy like the twins being pair together or the fallen overpowering optimus or megatron doing the same to optimus ending up with him pregnant. The creepy ones make me shiver every time I think about. But its whatever floats the person boat.

I smirked while feeding starscream "oh my primus that is prefect. If the twins try to hit on me again I can tell them about the pair of them" I thought to myself .

I looked down at the little seeker who smiled up at me with energon seeping down from the corner of his mouth and dripped down. I giggles and finished feeding him, wiping the energon from the corner of his mouth and started burping him.

I placed him down afterwards "stay there or no energon goodies after dinner got it young mech" I told him sternly like a mother would waggling her finger.

He looked up and nodded sitting in place but still not used to his own weight and flopped on his back with a squeak. I sat him up again and placed a pillow behind him, before giving the twins their energon.

"see you have to give them something to have them eat sometimes" I told prowl.

"barricade~ frenzy~ if you eat I'll give you an energon goodie~" I said in a singing voice.

Both looked at me then at the bottle, then started feeding. I smiled at prowl

"see prowler all goes well when you do that" I told him

"I thought I told you not to call me prowl-" I cut him off

"yeah yeah not to call you prowler and sunny told me not to call him sunny yet I still call him that, so get used to that" I told him, crossing my arms around my chest. After I saw the two that prowl was watching and gave them an energon goodie.

"good little sparklings" I cooed at them, patting them on the head.

Both sparklings purred as I smiled widely, I picked up the three sparklings up. My mind still swimming about the pairs of the different transformers. Optimus and elita 1, ironhide and chormia. Where was elita one or moon racer. Acree, flareup and chormia is here but where was those two femmes. I was glad that creepy spider bot Airachnid wasn't here. I sighed and placed the sparklings on the ground of the place room.

There was another femme in the room I looked at her, something about here I know but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had purple and black armour. She looked at a femme version of bumblebee with ribbons on her antennas, they were pink. Her optics were blue, then I relise that it was either my friends oc or it was my friend tiabee.

"t-t-tiabee?" I asked shocked.

Then turned and looked shocked at me. "S-s-starbee?" she asked shocked.

I smiled widely and ran over. I glomped her and gave one of the bear hugs I give which some people call the bear hug of death.

"starbee….. I …..breathe" I said gasping for air

"oops sorry tiabee" I said "I missed you sooo much"

"I missed you so much too" tiabee said smiling

"how on earth did you get here?" I asked her.

"I woke up here as a human but got transform a few days later" she told me.

"your another part of the allspark then tiabee" I told her, grinning.

"does that mean we are really sister then" she asked.

I giggled "yes we are tiabee" I said smiling.

"oh these are my sparklings, skybee, rev and starscream" I told her.

Tiabee smirked "so you did the deed with starscream"

I blushed "what?! No! starscream got turned into a sparkling, I didn't frag him" I said.

I pouted, she knew that starscream was my decepticon crush and bumblebee and sideswipe before I knew how much a player he was with his brother were my autobot ones. She like bumblebee. So there going to be a problem being with bumblebee, if I have to fight with my friend that is like a sister to me.

I sighed knowing I would lose that battle cause I would be weak fighting against her.

"how did starscream get turned into a sparkling" she asked getting me out of my train of thoughts.

"umm primus turned him and barricade into sparklings" I told her, with a smiled.

"then how did you get the other two" she asked.

"well I found them when they crashed into earth" I told her

"you know I got mini skywarp still right" I said with a smile

"when don't you have mini skywarp with you" she said giggling.

"you want to listen to some music" I asked pulling out mini skywarp aka my iphone 3gs.

"sure you pick a song though" she told me. I smirked going through my play list and picking rude boy by Rihanna and giggled.

"really?" she asked. I pause the song.

"really what" I asked angel like

"the song" she said.

"yeah really miz, this song is one of the songs we love" I said giggling. She said really as many times as the wwe wrestler miz does.

"I am not turning into the miz" she said pouting

"yeah you are" I told her smiling as I started the song again

Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?

Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?

Take it, take it baby, baby

Take it, take it; love me, love me

Tonight I'ma let you be the captain

Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah

Tonight I'ma let you be a rider

Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe

Tonight I'ma let it be fire

Tonight I'ma let you take me higher

Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah

Do you like it? Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want

Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom

What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want Nah nah-ah

Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?

Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder

Tonight I'ma turn ya body out Relax; let me do it how I wanna If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down

Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger Hands up; we could go a little longer

Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby Like it?

Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want

Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom

What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want Nah nah-ah

Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?

Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love

I like the way you touch me there

I like the way you pull my hair Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no

I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'

I like when you tell me 'move it there' So giddy-up; time to get it up:

you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?

Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

At the end of the song we giggled madly. We both couldn't help but laugh at the one apart of the song cause we made it funny. I smiled, fluttering my wings.

"well I better get these three fed, bathe and in bed" I told her smiling as picked up the three.

"okay bye starbee" she said smiling at me.

I nodded and took the three to get fed, smiling at them as I fed them and after giving them an energon goodie. I walked back to my room and saw bumblebee coming I looked down at the sparklings.

Me and tiabee made a deal if the transformers were real that she could have bumblebee and I can have sideswipe or starscream. Well starscream's a sparkling and sideswipe was a play so I couldn't have them.

I heard bumblebee chirp confused. I got into my room and shut the door. Bathing the sparklings. I giggled as they squeaked their little rubber ducks. I took them out and dried them off. After that I read them their favourite bed time story and sang their lullaby. After each sparkling was asleep I crawled into my bed and frowned, feeling bad that I might hurt sweet little bumblebee. I started sing the song sweet little bumblebe by bambi, hoping bumblebee didn't hear me singing it

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat

When you walk in the room

I go boom, boom, boom

You go zoom, zoom, zoom

You're my playboy, playtoy

Love you, my friend

I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?

Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

I started to cry

When you walked out that door

You go bye, bye, bye

I go why, why, why

I'm so lonely and only

Waiting for you

To come back and tell me

I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see it's true

I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?

Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee

More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

I yawned and fell asleep in a dreamless sleep, frowning

An: no flaming cause flames are for roasting marshmallows, I was rushing to post a new chappie .w.


	10. Chapter 10:Prowler, Blue and Smokey ohmy

AN: thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. I own nothing but my ocs and autobot-bre owns rev. Might be ooc sorry

Reviewers:

Autobot-Bre: lol thanks

Dejathoris: You'll never know

Prowler, Blue and Smokey oh my!

I woke up with the sound of screaming, yelling and laughing going up and down the hallway. I got up and looked out seeing a few of the autobot bots, on the ground laughing their afts off.

"what's so funny" I asked them.

Before they could answer jazz ran past us, yelling with prowl skipping behind him. My jaw drop and started laughing.

"Prowler's on his heat cycle!" I said, laughing more.

Tiabee came out of her room, rubbing her optics. "whats so funny" she asked.

"prowlers on his heat cycle" I told her

"whats that" she asked

"its like what female human got monthly but this last for months on end" i told her

"yike". I nodded and laughs more.

I looked up and saw Bluestreak looking at me

"oh slag" I said starting to run with Bluestreak following me. I slammed my bedroom door and locked it

"this is just fragging great, Bluestreak is going try and make me his mate and get me carrying his sparklings" I said panting getting scared now.

I heard jazz running again. I open my door and grabbed him, pulling him in and shutting the door before prowl could get to my door.

I quickly locked the door "there we're safe and sound from prowler and Bluestreak" I said smiling.

"thanks girlie" jazz said panting.

"how long has prowler chasing you?" I asked him.

" 'bout 5 t'is morn'" jazz told me.

My optics widen. "just go and rest then, he can't go through the door unless he's that strong" I told him.

Jazz nodded and laid down on the couch of my room. I sighed, knowing how he felt now that blue is after me.

"hey tiabee can you bring 5 energon cubes to my room and put them through the sparkling's door, you know it is" I commed her.

"okay but why" she asked

"cause I got jazz in my room and blue after me"i told her

"oh doing something with him" I groaned hearing her use that prevy voice.

"Shut up tiabee, Jazz is being chased by prowl and he's resting in my room, we're not doing anything so get you mind out of the gutter"i growled at her

"your mind is in the gutter 24/7 starbee, so it's worse"she said.

I sighed, rubbing my face. "just get the energon and beware prowler, blue and smokey is on their heat cycle" I told her.

There was a knock on the sparkling door but I know it from how it was knock it was tiabee. I open the door as 5 cubes where slided into the room

"thanks tiabee" I said smiling

"no problem starbee" she said as I shut the door

"okay jazzy I got energon for us" I said giving him one while I started feeding the sparklings

"thanks girlie" he thanked me as he drank the cube.

"no problem" I said as I continued to feed the sparklings.

After I finished feeding the sparklings, I put them down to play. I was bored out of my mind as I sighed.

"why did blue have to like me" I groaned.

I sighed and went out of the room, looking around to see if blue or prowler or smokey was there. I was clear as I left the room.

I smiled and began to skip along down the humming a tune happily before I was surprise glomped. I looked up and saw Smokescreen on top of me purring.

"smokey get off of me now!" I growled at him.

"Now why would I do that pretty femme" he purred at me, leaning down.

I know what he was trying to do but before he could he was tackled. I looked and saw blue fighting with smokey. My optics widen as no guy or mech fight over me besides the player twins.

"It must be there interfacing drive that making them act like this" I thought.

I sat there for a little while before I saw jazz running down the hallway getting chased by prowl once again.

"come on prowler stop chasing meh" jazz begged.

"oh come on jazz image how cute of sparklings would be" prowler said.

I couldn't help but laugh before getting up and running to the rec room and hide behind one of the couches.

Bumblebee saw me and came to the couch "why are you hiding there starbee" he asked me.

"fraging Smokescreen and Bluestreak is after me cause they are in their heat cycles" I told him "so be quiet"

Bumblebee nodded as I transformed into my human mode and crawled under the couch. I could hear the two come in looking everywhere. But they forgot that I could transform into a human. I sighed in reified and smiled that they didn't find me. I ran back to my room and did he night routine and place the sparkling into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep, hoping smokey or blue would not come into my room and watch me sleep. They have to sleep right?

A few months later they were still chasing me. I swore I had lost weight running from the two praxians. Everyone was betting that I would give into one of them or both.

I panted and hid in the spot which no one knew about. It was outside in a garden. I love being in a garden it makes me feel so calm. Its as if I found my place of zen. I love gardening my parents thought that I would become a landscaper someday if I continued my love for the gardening. I relaxed in a bench that was there and smiled.

Then I felt lips on my neck. My eyes wide and I saw smokey's holoform, purring happily at me. I squealed before running again.

I growled if someone found out about my garden and told him where I was I'm going to kill that person or bot.

I hid in my second hiding spot but blue was there purring also. I groaned not wanting to mate with anyone but the bots I like.

I ran to my room and locked the door panting. I smiled as the sparkling woke up from their nap. I picked up each one and kissed their fore helm.

Before letting them play with the toys which I had in my room. I smiled as I made starscream into the perfect sparkling. He never pulled skybee's wing or bite any of the wings. I sighed and dreamed of the day where I could have my own sparkling which I can have the same DNA with.

But I wonder who it would be, bumblebee or sideswipe. I couldn't choose who it then I remember the deal that I made with Tiabee and sighed sadly. Why oh why did I make this deal with her. I sighed again and pushed that thought out of my head.

"mommy sing fwom us" skybee asked cutely.

"okay sweetie" I said singing their favourite song I sing to them. They smiled widely at me and sat at my feet as I sang to them, as i did so my smile grown greater. These sparklings make the saddest of days into the happiest of days. I gave them energon goodies before , kissing their helms and tickling them. They squealed and giggled around.

I smiled and stopped tickling them I began humming never close our eyes by adam lambert. I love adam lambert he was on of my favourite singers of all times. I sighed happily and smiled more. I'm calm also when I am near my sparklings.

I began doing the night routine with the sparklings. I giggles as they squeaked their bath toys. I smiled more, as I dried them off, giggling at their giggles.

"you there are nothing but giggle monster today aren't you three" I cooed at the as they giggled more. I forgotten the the two mechs wanted me for their mate as I was with my sparklings. I sang them their lullaby before placing them in their cribs.

"mommy will get you your toddler beds as soon as the mechs stop chasing me" I cooed at them, as they fell asleep. They smiled at me as they feel asleep. I laid on my berth and fell asleep, dreaming sweetly and happily about a different pretend mech that I didn't know and a sparkling. I could dream about me and bumblebee without getting upset. But if I dreamed about a different pretend mech I wouldn't. I smiled and continued dreaming away happily.

AN: no flamers please cause flames are for roasting marshmallows. I had to rush to make a new chappie again sorry .w.


	11. Chapter 11:Oh Frag! What did I do!

AN: thanks to all that has fav and alerted my story. I feels so loved for my story, not thinking this would be so popular as it was and also that I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a year or two I just had a hugggggeeeeeee writers blocked*sobs in a corner*. Anyway have changed my mind on the love interest in this story but I can't choose between Bluestreak X oc or Sunny X oc X sides cause you can't just have sunny without sides. I'll let you vote for this :3 cause there is a surprise at the end of this chapter :3. The reason that I put Wheeljack/que or Mirage/Dino is because its really Wheeljack and Mirage. They had their names changed in the movie for some strange reason. I own nothing but my ocs in this story and I'm sooooo sorry if the characters are occ I'm terrible at cannon characters ):

Reviews:

Shadowstreak4: thanks you ^w^

Dejathoris: I don't know it might happen

Amber: you'll have to see in this chappie ^w^

{spark bond}

"thought and speaking"

Oh Frag! What did I do?!

It still been a few months since Smokescreen and Bluestreak was chasing me. I remained in my room and went quickly to get energon from the rec room. I was thankful that they hadn't came into my room like prowl did to Jazz to get him to get him to interface. But so far I haven't heard that Jazz was sparked with a sparkling yet. I was said that it was a one in a million chance that they would get sparked on the first time. Though I didn't know if it was his first time.

Ratchet said that if I don't give in soon they will start getting hostel towards anyone that comes near me. He also said that they'll continued chasing me till I'm either bonded with another mech or I let one of them mate with me or spark me up. I refuse to have any of that happen yet. I'm not ready to have my own sparkling yet. I'm raising 3 right now. Primus why are you play a cruel joke on me? What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good femme raising Skybee, Rev and Starscream. Is it because of all the slash I read and looked at back when I was human?

Anyway there was a party going on in the base and this will be the first time that I get to have high grade since here, but I would have to go when I know the mechs of heat is in recharge as well as my adorable sparkling were as well in recharge.

I sighed looking at the sparklings as they played with each other. I'm proud that they are turning out so well. It made me a proud momma.

Skybee been taking lessons with Ratchet on being a medic, Rev sadly been speading too much time with the Lambo twins, but at least he hadn't pulled any pranks….that I know of and Starscream he just loves being near me or Wheeljack/Que. I remember in G1 Starscream was a scientist on Cybertron with Skyfire. I made an agreement with Wheeljack/Que if he was to be with him he must be in a safe metres away from him in case of him exploding.

I sighed relaxing as the kids were out. I quietly got out of my room as I went to the rec room for some energon. I was hungry because of not getting very many from the two mechs chancing me up and down the halls at all hours of the time when I wanted to just be left alone and not be in this damn betting pool.

I swear to primus whoever started this betting pool its going to end up being in Ratchet's Med Bay when I'm done and me probably in the brig for that. I sighed as I got into the rec room seeing sunny and sides playing games on one of the gaming systems seeing them being against little rev.

"Frag move your aft slow slagger!" sunny shouted at the screen. Just then his character got blown up. "you fragging cheated!"

"no we didn't sunny" sides said smiling.

"don't call me that!" sunny growled.

I growled "no swearing in front of my son! Unless you want your paintjobs scanted!" I snarled glaring at them.

They jumped looking back at me but then smirked at me. "Well isn't it Starbee, had the two praxian stop chasing you yet?" sunstreaker asked.

I growled "no I mange to just come out here to get some energon to find you two swearing like a bunch of sailors. Didn't your mother was you mouth out with soap?!" I snarled, before my face turned guilty.

I saw the twins face looked sadden as I remembered that they were either a abandon or b their creators were killed at a young age and was orphaned.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry guys a forgot about what happen when you were young. I'm just under a lot of stress cause of Bluestreak and Smokescreen chasing me" I told them looking down ashamed before leaving the room, I was ashamed I let my temper get the best of me and I hurt them. I felt like a fool as I got into my room.

I sat on the berth and sipped on the energon I had.

"momma?" I heard a little voice. I looked down and saw my little Rev. I smiled slightly and picked him up

"hi sweetspark" I said looking at him.

"momma why did you leave us?" he asked with big optics.

"what do you mean sweetspark?" I asked him.

"why did you leave me, sunny and sides?" he asked.

"well mommy said something she shouldn't of had and hurt the twins feelings" I told him. I was always honest when it came to my sweet sparklings.

"oh sides told me what happen to them when they were younger. He said that their parents died when they were the same age as me and Skybee. He said that they lived in kaon and became gladiators to get credits to survive for energon." he told me.

"mommy already knew part of that, the other part was stuck between the two" I told him. "how did you know mommy?" he asked me confused.

"you see mommy wasn't cybertronian before nor from this universe. You see mommy was human and was from a universe where all this was make believe. Fiction like fairy tales. You see everything here was either in a cartoon, movies ,comics, toys and video games. There was also fan art people did and fan fictions which people wrote. Mommy read some of them that said that the twins lost their parents at a young age or they were abandon either after birth and ratchet took care of the-" I was cut off by rev laughing

"you mean hatchet finding them and taking care of them. Like that would happen hatchet hates the twins!" rev said giggling.

I shook my helm "its ratchet sweetspark. I don't want you getting wrenches thrown at you" I told him, kissing his helm "anyways yes there are stories of that happening or they fought in the pits of Kaon as gladiators to get enough credits for energon." I continued, stroking his helm. "I just feel so bad bring something painful up on them" I looked down at him.

"its okay mommy" Rev said hugging my neck. I smiled and hugged him back before placing him down

"you can go back to the twins if you would like" I told him sipping on my energon.

"mommy will Bluestreak or Smokescreen be our new daddy" Rev asked.

I spit my energon out that i was taking a sip out of "what?! No no no sweetspark they're not in their right processor" I told him.

He looked down sadly "prowl said that praxian chase the ones that they love or have crushes on" he told me.

I froze, forgetting all about praxian coding doing that. Well they could only be crushes right? They can't possibility love me. No ready liked me that way. Not even when I was human nobody liked me that way. Expect that one kid but he was really really annoying. Primus better not be playing a sick joke on me!

"system shutting down" a voice in my helm said.

"oh slag I'm glitching, I'm pulling a prowl" I thought to myself as everything went black.

"system rebooting" the voice said.

I groaned slowly walking up sitting up slowly before a servo pushed me down

"whoa whoa there. You hit your helm off the wall after you glitched" a voice said. I looked up noticing it was ratchet.

"how did I get to the med bay ratchet?" I asked him, noticing three bodies of the three sparklings of mine near mine own, recharging happily. Starscreams and Skybee's wings twitched happily.

"Rev came in here panicing about you blacking out. I carried you here and rebooted you like what I usually do with prowl when he glitches" he told me "I also had to beat those two from getting to you while you came back online" he told me jerking to Bluestreaks and Smokescreens non moving bodies which had dents all over them.

I shook my helm as I felt ratchet scan my helm. "your helm is fine, now get out of my med bay" he said pointing to the door.

I sighed as I got up and carried the three back to our room. Setting them into their cribs since it was close to their bed time anyway. It was almost an hour till I could go out and drink some high grade energon. It would be my first for something that was like human alcohol which I didn't have any as human.

I smiled as I started straighten up the room from the toys the sparklings played with. I continued cleaning up the room before noticing it was time that I should head to the rec room. I noticed that a few of the bots was were.

No surprise the twins was there, notice to self stay way from the twins…. Even though they are one of your autobot crushes.

"Sttttaarrrbbeeeeeee" I looked seeing Tiabee hopping over to me.

I smiled at her "hey tiabee" I said smiling happily.

She gave me an highgrade cube "thanks girl" I said grinning now.

Then I took a sip of my own highgrade energon perking up. It tasted good, it made me feel energized. After a few cubes I started feeling overcharged

"ahn fhink we ssssshould get the karaoke machine out and have the bots sing" I suggested, slurring slightly

"good idea star!" tiabee said slurring her speech as well.

I looked around and found a jar "oi! shut the frag up! Wee are gonna do a karaoke contest! Whoever wins gets bragging rights and the credits in this jar. So everyone put credits in this jar!" I yelled, putting some into the jar and passed it around.

I counted the credits finding it was a 200 credits in the jar. I grinned.

"now teams are aloud but spilt the prize 50/50" I yelled

"me and starbee is first on the count it was us that thought of this idea" Tiabee yelled.

There was awwws and but both set of the karaoke machine we were too overcharge to be shy about our sing voices We both choose to sing telephone with tiabee singing lady gaga part and me sing beyonce part.

Tiabee smiled and took a deep breathe before singing .

Hello, hello, baby, you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say? say?

Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Kinda busy

Kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

I'm busy

(I'm busy)

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club

And I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club

And I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

I grinned as it was turn to sing and then I started singing happily

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cause this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

We grinned at each other as we finished the song. The bots clapped as we grab ourselves some more energon cubes gulping them down.

I face palmed knowing the twins would be in there. But both me and tiabee giggled when one of the bots sung Barbie girl. We continued drinking through the night the last two things I remember that night was that ironhide won that surprised me that he was a good singe, but he song a country song and someone kissing me then everything went blurry after that, I didn't know who it was.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I groaned unhappily as I curled up not wanting to get out of the berth at all. I looked around seeing I was in my own room at the time and the sparklings errrr they were younglings now since they're getting their upgrades that day. I looked and saw that they weren't there.

{kids where are you} I asked them over our spark bond

{Ratchet is giving our upgrades mommy, Rev just went, he's onto Skybee right now} Starscream replied

{okay sweetspark mommy will be there when you wake up} I told him

{okay mommy} he said smiling

I smiled happily but knew that the kids would have to get their own room that day or soon. I groan at the thought of loosing my sparklings now that they were younglings. But they were my sparklings no madder what age they were.

It wasn't long till I had to run to the bathroom to get sick. "primus I hate this, I'm never gonna drink again!" I groaned, but then something wasn't right with my spark felt weird and I was still tried. I knew I had to get to the med bay to get my system checked out.

I headed out in the hallway before my knees gave out "fragggggg" I said, groaning unhappily.

"Starbee are you okay?" I heard a voice I looked up seeing sideswipe looking at me.

"no im not okay im trying to get to the med bay but I don't think I can make it there" I told him. I gave a squeak as I was scooped up

"sides you don't have to do this" I told him.

"its okay starbee" he said giving me his signature grin and carried me to the med bay "hatchet I got a patient here for you" he said placing me on the medic berth.

"okay get out" ratchet growled. "but I wanted to make sure she was gonna be o OW OKAY OKAY" he said running out having a dent in his helm now.

I giggled at that shaking my helm. Ratchet came over me "what wrong with you" he asked. "

My spark feels funny, im super tried and I puked my tanks out this morning" I told him.

He nodded scanning my chest and looked at the results his optics widen as he scanned me again "this is impossible" he said "open your chest plate" I nodded and open it for him. He gasped "okay shut it".

I nodded as I shut my chest plates looking at him confused "ratchet what is it?" I asked him. "you're sparked" he told me.

"whhhhhaaaaaattttttttttt?" I asked sounding like a minion.

"you're sparked. You're gonna have a sparkling" he told me. Me have a sparkling? I don't know who the sire or sires is. It could be anyone on base. Please don't tell me it's Ironhide's cause we already have a tigger happy weapons specialist. Just please be someone I like.

"system shutting down" the voice in my helm said.

"not again" I thought, fighting the glitch, fighting to stay awake. But the blackness got the best of me…..

AN: no flamer please cause flames are for roasting marshmallow and roasting weenies.


	12. Chapter 12: Not good! Not Good!

AN: thanks for the reviews and favs and alerts it made me so happy. I would like to thank sunstreakersSquishy2.0 for the advice to shorten my paragraphs now. I own nothing but my ocs.

Reviewer:

Katherine: hehe never knoowws

Ashylnn: hehe it won't be for a while

SunstreakersSqushy2.0: thanks and thank you so much for letting me know about this

Allison: hehe you'll never knooooooww

Quest: never knoooooooooowww

"system onlining" the voice said in my head. I groaned rubbing my helm, I looked around see that I was in the med bay. "oh yeah I glitch but why again?" I thought.

Then it dawned on me. I was sparked and I didn't know who the father or fathers of the sparkling or sparklings knowing that the spark could spilt into two halves and create spilt spark twins.

"ah I see that you are awake now" ratchet voice said. I looked over to where his voice was and nodded.

"now who's the sire" he asked me.

I frown my servo on my chassis trying not to have my fear get the best of me "I don't know ratchet. I was part of the drinking group last night, it can be anyone there" I told him "is there a way to know who's the sire?"

"sadly not till the sparkling is born or that the bot or bots remembers doing this to you and comes forward or if you feel your sparkling tug towards a bot or bots when it's in your chest." ratchet told me sighing "primus help me if it those twin's sparkling"

"but it could be spilt spark twins ratchet" I told him, knowing the tugging towards a bot would mean that the sparkling was trying to connect with its creator or creators sparks.

I heard him groan and say "primus help me if it's another pair of spilt spark pranksters."

"my little ones aren't troublesome right now and speaking of which where are my little ones" I asked him.

He pointed to the med bay berth next to me seeing them sitting on the berth, looking at me. The three of them looked taller and older though they still looked adorable to me and they were still my sparkling though they are younglings now. Skybee looked more femme like. Rev looked bulkier then the last time I saw him. Starscream, well he started looking the way he did before becoming a sparkling again. The three of them looked up and saw I was awake. They grinned happily "mommmmyyy" they squeal glomping me and hugging me tightly. I giggled landing backwards on the berth with my little ones on my chest.

"we thought you would never wake up mommy" Skybee said looking at me.

"nahhh, your mommy is too stubborn to not wake up" I told her "I guess you also heard about your new sibling or siblings"

They nodded happily, nuzzling my chest plate. I had to giggle at that. They were happy about them having a new sibling to join them.

"Is it a mech or femme mommy?" Rev asked, with big blue optics.

"is it a flyer or grounder?" Starscream asked being the same as rev but with his crimson optics.

I giggled more at their questions "mommy no knows the sparkling or sparkling's spark or sparks has to go from mommy's chest to mommy's tummy for it to grown a protoform" I told them tapping on my chest plates then my stomach plating "it also depends on the sire's CNA. If it's a grounder it's a fifty fifty chance. If it's flyer then its more like a flyer but in this chase I don't know what its going be because me being the allspark it could be anything."

"I hope it's a femme so I have a femme to play with mommy" Skybee said with hopeful optics.

"I can be a mech but maybe if you're good primus might give you a little sister" I told her patting her helm. She smiled widely, that smile was worth more then any money in the world. "you heard that primus you better give my little femme the sister she wants" I thought to myself.

"soooo how long till the spark goes to my stomach" I asked ratchet looking at him.

"when it's strong enough to survive without your spark energy. But that's usually a month or two. Then four to five mouths in your stomach" ratchet told me.

"hmmmm it's shorter then human pregnancy by a few months so 6 months either way?" I asked.

"that is correct but when it goes to your stomach come here and get medical grade to make sure it grows healthy." ratchet told me.

"mommy how did the spark get in you" rev asked me curiously.

My optics widen. Nope nope nope not having the talk with them. I'll have ratchet give them the talk. "ummmm why don't you go ask ratchet while mommy go get some energon for herself and your sibling or siblings" I told them. I placed my little ones in the berth before running out of the med bay.

"wimp!" ratchet yelled at me.

I giggled it wasn't that I was a wimp it was just because I didn't feel comfortable with telling them how sparklings were created.I would glitch for the third time in two days, yeah that's not a good thing for my processor.

I walked to the rec room to get some energon seeing the twins and a few other bots playing some videos like the always do when they are not training or on patrol. To my surprise I saw smokey and blue playing. Doing things normally. "thank you primus" I thought, knowing both not following me now.

"what you mechs playing?" I asked, walking over but then felt the sparkling tug towards the group of mechs only telling me that it's sire or sires was in the group. "slag please no! please no! don't let me get clingy to some poor mech. No one but my little ones and ratchet knows I'm spark" I thought.

"slag it to the pits I died" sunstreaker said.

"we're playing Black ops but the zombies" sideswipe answered.

I looked and leaned on the back of the couch. They're not on a high round. I giggled "oh you think this is bad you ain't seen anything ya boys" I told them, flipping over the couch in the empty spot beside sideswipe and the arm of the couch since blue streak got up. I sipping on my energon, giggling.

"next round im joining cause you need a expected on your team" I told them grinning.

"no we don't femme" sunstreaker said looking to the side of sideswipe.

"yes you do sunny" I told him, glaring at him.

"don't fragging call me that and no we don't!" Sunstreaker said glaring back.

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"OKAY SHUT THE FRAG UP! IM PLAYING A GAME HERE!" sideswipe yelled playing the game still, trying to consternate on killing the zombies.

I stuck my glossa out at Sunstreaker since I got the last laugh. Sunstreaker growled trying to get at me be sideswipe was between us. I grinned glad tat sideswipe was between me and sunny

"mommy?! Are you in here?!" I heard Rev's voice.

"yeah I'm over here on the other side of sideswipe sweet spark" I told him, I looked around sideswipe seeing my son run over and climbed into my lap. "we're you good for ratchet"

"yes mommy me always am" Rev said hugging "is sparkling being good in mommy's chest?" looking up at me. I froze, I didn't tell anyone I was sparked and now everyone's optics were on me. I heard the creepy laugh that tells it was game over on the zombie game.

"ya sparked?" I heard jazz asked.

"yes I am. I guess the cat is out of the bag" I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed.

"who's the sire" smokescreen asked.

"that's the problem I don't know who's the sparkling or sparklings sire is. Im saying sparklings in cause its like these two over here" I said jerking my thumb at the twins that were sitting next to me. "it was from yesterday. I got overcharge and someone im you know. And viola I'm sparked" I continued getting uncomfortable talking about this. "ratchet said that there are only three ways in knowing the sire. A) when its born. B) some bot or bots come forward about this. Lastly C) the sparkling tugging towards it's creator. It hasn't down that yet" I rubbed my are, hating lying to the bots.

I looked down at rev and smiled at him. He smiled back and cuddled close. He was still being a mommy's mech to me since well he didn't have a mech to look up to.

"Mooommmmyyyyyy Red alert and prowl glitched!" skybee yelled running into the room. She climbed onto the arm of the couch and sat on it. "Red Alert said that we were doomed, saying something about sibling and then glitches. Prowl well he just glitches when he got into the med bay " she continued "but I fixed them, ratchet showed me"

I giggled and shook my helm "he has a glitch in his helm that makes him paranoid but I don't think we're doom sweetie. He's being very paranoid self. But I wonder what he was talking about the sparkling for" I said, now thinking hard. Maybe he knew who the sire was of my unborn sparkling of something.

"do you know what he said sweetspark?" I asked skybee.

Skybee shook he helm "it was gibberish what he was speaking I only caught what I first told you mommy" she told me.

"alright the gibberish might be that he was speaking cybertronian and lets go back to our room" I suggested, setting rev on his pedes and got up from the spot on the couch I was on. We walked back to our room. I felt the spark tug again but pretended it wasn't happening, knowing it was a long shot trying to figure out who the sire was. It stopped when it exited the room.

I held my little ones servo as I walked to our room. I sighed softly "I'm guessing your other brother is at Wheeljack's lab?" I asked the twins.

"when isn't he in there" rev said smiling.

I shook my head and giggled "I guess you're right little one" I told him, smiling at that. "but it's what he loves and I can not interfere with something that he loves" I said. I couldn't and wouldn't take my little ones away from something that they love to do.

"so what do you two want to do when we go inside of our room" I asked my mini twins.

"can we play a board game mommy?" Skybee asked.

"yeah can we?" Rev asked.

"sure but which one sorry or snakes and ladders?" I asked them

"sorry!" rev said.

"snakes and ladders!" Skybee said.

I giggled as they started fighting over which game to play. "how about we play snakes and ladders first then play sorry IF there is enough time if not then we'll play it another time" I suggested "or play rock paper scissors to see what game to play best 2 out of three. Whatever loses gets to be played afterwards. No cheating mommy will be watching you do this"

"rock paper scissors!" they yelled.

"paper covers rock!" rev yelled.

"rock paper scissors!"

"scissors cut paper!" skybee yelled.

"rock paper scissors!"

"what the heck is that?!" rev asked.

"Dynamic! it always wins! Skybee said.

"that's cheating!" rev yelled.

"its not!" Skybee said.

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Okay enough you two!" I said crossing my arms "a redo and don't use dynamic skybee"

"okay mommy" Skybee said .

"rock paper scissor!" they yelled once again.

"rock smashes scissors! We're playing sorry" rev said.

"aw man! But at least we get to play it next time or after the game" Skybee said.

I smiled at her "see there is a bright side even if you lose, there are always a bright side" I told her.

"Hey starbee" I heard a mech's voice. I felt my sparkling tugged towards where the voice. I turned around knowing that I would come face to face to the mech of the sparkling's sire. I looked, my optics widen to see one of the mechs I least suspected to be the sire. But it that means that the sparkling had two sires. I just stared at the mech. It was Sideswipe. He came closer to me which made the sparkling pulsed happily. I began locking up

Oh slag not good. That must have been what Red Alert was going off about. Him and prowl do watch the security cameras. So that's what made both glitches. Probably thinking that the Lambo twins and my sparkling would turn out like them being hellion, pulling pranks on them and worry about it's paint job. Will the sparkling have Sunny's ego. Please primus I don't want it to. I don't want it to act like it's creators. Unless it enjoys art or video game but then again it takes half of it's carrier's and half of it's sire or in this case sire's CNA.

But would they accept the sparkling or reject it? Will they stop talking to me and little Rev? will the do responsible thing to do when it comes to this? I know Sideswipe might be more a father type but what about Sunny? What if its more his sparkling then Sides? This was so hard when it came to having two different sires to figure out what the sparkling was going to be like! Hehe so hard. Stop thinking like that! Get you mind out of the gutter! oh slag I feel like I'm gonna glitch soon!

"System shutting down" the voice said.

"oh come on! For the third time now! Really this must be a sick joke! Is there no way to calm myself down to not glitch cause glitching is not a fun thing! Welp carrying femme down!" I thought, as the floor came closer and closer to me. But I was caught by something before I did hit the ground. The darkness came as the only think I heard was "mooooommmyyy!" from my little ones and "Star!" from sideswipe.

AN: hehehe! The twins are her sparkling's daddies *evil laugh* But there will be a surprise in the awaiting chapter. No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	13. Chapter 13: Sparklings?

AN: thank you so much for the fav and alerts im sooo happy when I get them! I own nothing sadly I wish that I did so I would stop them from killing my favourite characters. Hehe there will be surprises during this chapter :3 (evil kitty)

Reviewers:

Jgoss: thanks for your many reviews im glad you're liking my story so far

Allison: yeeaaaah them the daddies

Ashylnn: breeeeaattthhhhhheeeee girl calm down! XD I can see your happy

Katherine: yeahhh the twins are the daddies

Lily: hehe yeah everyone one loves the daddies twins XD

Cathy: hehe thanks but I don't think there's only one *evil laugh*

"speaking and thinking"

_Flashback stuff_

The sparklings

Two months have passed since I found out I was sparked. Two looonnngggggg months. I still didn't tell the twins that the sparkling was theirs or told anyone. My chest budged cause of the spark growing and hate the stares the mechs give me its like they never seen a sparked femme. But in truth it's part cause there hasn't been very many femmes nor sparklings for a long time. There are very few.

I laid on my berth with rev on my chest. I giggled as the sparkling shifted in my chest , Rev beamed happily whenever he feels it move his smile lights the room. The same with Skybee when she isn't taking lessons with ratchet same with Starscream but when he wasn't with Wheeljack in his lab.

"mommy how much longer till we see the sparkling?" Rev asked me.

"not long sweetie just four more months" I told him.

"awwwww but that's tooo long" Rev whined.

"it's so that it can grow healthy" I told him "and you don't want it to come out and be very sick?"

"nooo me no want sibling to be sick" he told me, nuzzling my chest.

"then the sparkling stays in mommy till its ready to come out of mommy" I told him smiling, stroking his helm. "trust me four months will go by fast"

"okay mommy I trust you" Rev told me, smiling.

"okay little one time to go to the med bay to see how the little one is doing" I said smiling at him.

Rev nodded and got up. I slowly got up and onto my pedes. I took Rev's little servo into mine and began walking to the med bay. I still was getting stares for the mechs on my chest. I hoped that they wouldn't stare at my stomach when the sparkling goes there. I enter the med bay seeing Skybee a stool, reading a data pad. I smiled at that.

"hey ratchet I'm here to get a check up on the sparkling" I said.

"you know the drill" ratchet said grunting.

I sighed and hopped onto the berth. I laid down and waited. Ratchet grabbed the scanner and scanned my chest. His optics widen at the result.

"slag it to the pit. Why me?!" he growled.

"what's wrong with my sparkling ratchet?" I asked starting to get worried about the sparkling. Was it something wrong with it?

"nothing is wrong with them. They'll be moving to your stomach soon" ratchet told me.

"then why were you upset when it gonna be in my sto- wait them?!" I yelled.

"yes it's spilt spark twins. Primus help me. Your staying here so I can keep an optic on them" ratchet muttered.

My optics widen, stroking my chest. Spilt spark twins? So they are going to be like their fathers. I gulped worriedly. I had to tell ratchet about the sire.

"ratchet, I found out the sire or should I say sires" I said rubbing my arm.

He looked at me "did you say sires" he asked me.

I nodded my helm "It's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I found out when I glitchedout the last time. I felt the sparkling tug towards Sideswipe" I told him. "I only glitch out when my mind becomes overloaded with thoughts"

Ratchet groaned, rubbing his face. "primus help me, more pranksters twins." he said "did you tell them yet?"

"no. none one but you and me knows that they are the sires" I told him, looking down. "I don't know how to tell them. My mind goes overload with all the possibilities what could happen. They could reject them or accept them. They could want nothing to do with them, knowing that they are theirs. The possibility is endless"

"Mommy you have to tell them! Its not right keeping this stuff to yourself!" Skybee told me.

"I know sweetie but I don't want your siblings to feel rejected by their sires" I told her, knowing my daughter was right about this.

"if they reject them they have me, you and brothers" She told me.

Damn when did my little femme come so smart? She was so right they would have the four of us to love and care for them.

"ow ow" I muttered "I think they're moving to my stomach". I felt pain in my chest.

Ratchet came over, scanning my chest "frag your right, just stay laying down"

"siblings going to mommy's tummy?" Rev asked, rubbing my helm.

I smiled "yes they are sweetie that means it'll won't be long till we see them" I told him.

It was sweet of him trying to keep me calm. It was long till Sideswipe came in holding his arm literally his arm was off his shoulder. I winced looking at him, it must of hurt. Then Sunstreaker came in his paint all scratched and he looked like he lost a bad street fight.

"what happen to you two" Ratchet asked them.

"Training with Ironhide. He didn't hold back" Sunstreaker said.

"he gave no mercy for some reason" Sideswipe said.

"maybe it's because you put glitter and popcorn cornels in his cannons" I told them, giggling at the memory

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the rec room playing video games with Rev and Bluestreak it was a month ago. Bluestreak wouldn't shut up playing the game but I knew that it was the way he was. We were playing Rev's racing game at the time._

"_come on! Turn! Turnnnnnnnn!" Bluestreak yelled at the game._

_I shook my helm at him. I was in the lead at the time but faith like being a bitch to me as she always is and it wasn't long till the twin came running in, picking me up and using me as a shield.I lost the race which made me angry. I looked angrily at them. I hated when they used me as a shield against angry bots when they pranked the poor bot. it was mostly Ironhide or Ratchet or prowl. There was also times where they prank optimus or any other of the bots expect me and the other femmes unless we did a prank to them first. I felt the spark in my chest pulsed happily since it was near its sires._

"_put me down you two" I told them, glaring angrily at them. _

"_save us Star" Sideswipe said, cling to my arm._

"_what the heck did you do this time?!" I yelled at them_

_Sideswipe pointed to the door. I looked to the door and saw Ironhide through the door, his cannons had glitter coming out of them with popcorn as well. I started giggling at him, but it only made Ironhide angrier._

"_get over here ya two pit spawn glitches" Ironhide yelled angrily at the two._

_I flinched at him yelling. I hated when some one yells near me or at me cause I have bad audios, it was the same when I was human as well._

"_you have to go to get passed star to get us" Sunstreaker said._

_I wiggled about not wanting to get hurt in fear of losing my sparkling, not that I known that it was going to be twins._

"_come on guysss I'm sparked here I don't want to lose itttttt" I whined, struggling in Sideswipe's grip. "and don't swear in front of my son!" I growled at him "I don't want him to be cussing when he's older!"_

_In the end, Ironhide promised to get them back when they least expected _

_End flashback_

"or there was the time you painted him pink and changed his voice to sound like a chipmunk" I continued giggling at high pinched voice.

"yeah yeah we get it now" Sunstreaker grunted

I shut my optics, sighing as I rubbed my face and the pain I had before revived. I relaxed knowing the sparklings won't tug towards them anymore, they're be growing in my stomach now.

"why is starbee in here ratchet?" Sideswipe asked as he was getting repaired.

"she's here cause the twins are settling in her stomach right now" Ratchet said.

Wait a minute I read that it would go quicker and it was safer for them to down there when the sires was near. I guess that why it was quicker. I sighed in relief that it was over with. I rubbed my stomach.

"I thought she was having one sparkling" Sunstreaker said.

"well the spark spilt into have so you aren't the only spilt spark twins on base" I told them, looking at them now. "and no I do not know the gender since all spilt sparks to my knowledge is the same gender"

Skybee got onto my berth, scanning my chest to my stomach "they're in mommy's tummy now Ratchet" she told him.

I looked to her with pride in my optics. My little femme is becoming the prefect little medic. She looked up to Ratchet and Jolt. I was so proud of her and Starscream they were becoming prefect in what they took interested in. Rev I was still proud of him. He was becoming a sweet mech, even though he hung around the twins. He didn't even pull pranks….. To my knowledge. ratchet said something but I didn't hear what he said.

"sorry Ratchet can you repeat that?" I asked him.

"I said good now go get some medical grade energon and get out of my med bay so I can fix these two idiots" Ratchet told me, still fixing Sideswipe arm still. It was almost attached to him.

"okay Ratchet" I said staying up and getting some energon. I left the med bay with Rev holding my servo as I drank the energon. I heard yelling coming from the med bay.

"so what do you want to do?" I asked Rev.

"play video games in our room?" Rev asked.

"sure kiddo we can do that" I told him, smiling as we entered our room. I set up our gaming system and gave him a controller. "alright pick a game and put it in kiddo"

Rev smiled and grabbed a game putting it in. It ended up being a racing game that Rev loves playing. I smiled at that and rubbed his helm. We started playing the game. Playing video games with my sparklings reminded me when I used to play with my dad. He would never teach me to play nor would he let me win but when I got older I kicked his aft. When we play on the system that the game was one I got and I knew to play I did the same to him like how he did when I was younger.

Rev was pretty good at this game I hardly hold back on him and he beaten me a few time but I didn't be a sore loser when he won. An hour later there was a knock on my door. I sighed and got up. I open the door to see Sideswipe. I tilted my helm to the side.

"can I help you Sideswipe?" I asked him.

"is it true?" He asked me

"is what true Sides?" I asked him.

"is it true that….." he said looking at my stomach "is it true that they're mine and sunny's?"

I froze and gulped, looking away from Sideswipe. "yes it is true. The twins are yours and Sunny's" I told him.

"why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"because I was afraid" I said going into my room having Sideswipe follow me into the room.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"I was afraid that you and sunny would reject them. I was afraid that if you saw them yours that you would want nothing to do with them" I told him, not looking at him still, sitting on my berth. Rev still was playing his game before pausing it, crawling into my lap, hugging me.

"please don't be scared mommy" Rev said softly, looking up at me.

"it's fine sweetie, I feel better telling him then having it all bottle up" I said before feeling a bigger pair of arms wrap around me. I froze at that because I wasn't expecting to have a hug by a mech. I looked and saw Sideswipe.

"star you have nothing to fear. Me and my brother like you" Sideswipe said

"but it doesn't seem that why with Sunstreaker" I said

"well that's because I show my feelings different then lug for brains here" I heard sunstreaker say, making me jump. I looked to the door with sunstreaker leaning against the door frame. I gulp at that.

"Sunny come over here" Sideswipe said, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't call me sunny and if I didn't like you I wouldn't tolerate you nor would I be around you" Sunstreaker said, sitting next to me.

I looked at the two of them. "you're not gonna reject the twins then?" I asked them

"of course not!" Sideswipe said.

"they are ours and we wouldn't do that, we're not sparkless" Sunstreaker said "plus we can teach them to pull pranks on Hatchet" he continued grinning now, as his servo went to my stomach

Sideswipe grinned at that "yeah that sounds like a plan and play video games like we do with rev" he said, joining a servo at my stomach.

I smiled and hugged the two of them. "you two are too sweet to. I wished that I could of seen that sooner" I said.

Both chuckled at that and hugged me with one servo on my flat stomach still. Well at least they accepted the twins which made me happy

Rev looked at the two mechs and smiled. "mommy does that mean that sideswipe and sunstreaker are our daddy too" I asked.

I froze not knowing how to answer that question. I don't know if they even wanted to be with me at all. They accepted the ones in me, but what about the other three?

"if your mommy wants us to be" I heard Sideswipe say.

I blinked my optics looking up at Sideswipe. He grinned down at me and lean down, catching my lips with his. My optics widen at that, I felt like melting right there and then into the kiss. I shut my optics before the kiss was over. Then Sunstreaker did the same. My face was beat red from blushed. I never blushed this much before nor have I been kissed like that before by two mechs.

"ewwwwwww" I heard Rev.

I giggled at my son, kissing his helm. "you'll be kissing a femme or mech someday kiddo" I told him, letting him choose who he would what to love later on in life.

"no I won't" Rev said.

Before I could reply sideswipe replied "yes you will kiddo. Me and Sunny was the same at your age but look at us now"

Rev looked at him then to Sunstreaker, nodding his helm "okay but I won't like it" he said

"you will kiddo" I told him, stroking his helm.

"we have patrol right now see you later star" Sideswipe said kissing my helm as did Sunstreaker.

"okay just be safe" I told them, blushing.

They nodded and left the room. A few hours later Starscream and Skybee came back to the room. I smiled at them as they came over and hugged me.

"I think it would be best if we got some rest. We had a lllooooonnnnngggg day today" I suggest.

The little ones yawned and nodded going to their owne berths and crawled into it tiredly. I got up to kisses their helms and tucked each one in. After each one was tucked in and recharge, I walked to my own berth and climbed into the berth. As soon as my helm hit my pillow I fell into recharge, dreaming about my twin sparklings.

AN: nawwwwws is all I have to say. I skipped through the pregnancy so that we don't have it drag on and on. No Flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Out the Genders

AN: Omg thanks for the favs and follows sorry for the lateness of this chapter I was working on my newer story Cyberwolf's Mind, Fangirl's Mind. Anything sad in this chapter is my opinion I do not mean to offend those who like MegsXscreamer or SidesXSunny. I own nothing but my ocs.

Reviewers:

Cathy: lol yup ^^ the sweetness

Katherine: lol they might be

Guest: maybe we don't know they're not born yeeetttttt

Ashlynn: yes one big dysfunctional family XD

Allison: awww thanks and yeaahhhh kids are cute when they do that

Lily: lol everyone seems to want them to be like their daddies

Jgoss: yup I didn't want them to be missed

Miamigal890: ehhh its okay and that's for liking it ^^

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: hehe thanks! Yeah it was the twins~ the twins wiggled their way into my top favs

"speaking"

"**thoughts**"

Finding out the gender

A month had passed since I had gotten together with the lambo twins. I had not regretted it one bit. They were perfect father to the three younglings. It was cute whenever sides talked to my rounding belly. But I droved me nuts when it got them kicking or when he couldn't sleep and would start talking up a storm with them. I get pretty bitchy when I don't get enough sleep and yes I'm sleeping in the twins room while the younglings had my room until Skybee needs her own room. I still laugh at the time when sides was talking to my belly late one night and sunny knocked him out so that he could let us sleep.

With the younglings, they been angels. Well expect for Rev he's half angel after pranking hatchet I mean ratchet! He painted him pink with rainbows. Thank primus I calmed him down before he could hurt Rev. Instead he hurt the chev twins which thank primus didn't hurt my twins due to the sparkling ones needing their daddies.

Red alert went off when he saw me and the twins holding servos when we went to go get some energon for the twins. It was funny yet sad at the same time. Sad cause I don't know if my sparklings was going to be like their fathers in prank wise or be vain like sunny… don't tell him I said that! Funny is just how he acted when he saw us it took inferno to calm him down. Damn they were too cute for a couple. Please tell me they are together cause I would love if they were together!

I can just image the cutie sparklings they would have! Plus I can image the cuties that jazz and prowl would have. I can image lots of cutie sparklings with any of my favourite slash pairings which makes me a happy to do so. Its fun imaging these things.

Anyways today was the day we figure out if we're having mechs or femmes. I was so excited to know what they were. I hope they were femmes for Skybee's sake she need femmelings arounnd her age, even though she is a youngling she can still play with sparklings.

I laid in the berth with sunny's chest pressed again my back, with his arms wrapped around me like I was a big stuff animal and sides was in front of me. He was facing me also having his arms around me but more around my stomach as both of them were sleeping away. They looked so peace like angels but were devils when they were awake. I smiled at the sight, wonder how did they sleep without me. I started getting a mentally image but shook it away.

"**ewww I don't need that mental image I always hated when people paired the twins with each other. Its better if they were paired with another person or bot but ewww that's is not hot to me. Same with Megatron and starscream. Why would they want to be together if they hate each other guts. Unless they were drunk. Gah! Stop thinking like that**" I mentally scolded myself.

I growled myself before feeling nuzzling on the back of my neck. I looked and noticed that sunny was awake "morning my sunshine" I said with a giggled. I always love getting him with that in the morning.

"don't call me that star" he said softly.

Behind close doors sunny was sweet like his twin but still had his sunny attitude. He never liked being called sunny, sunshine or the other names I come up with. I called him watashi no hiatari no yoi , which means my sunny in Japanese to confuse him. I told sides what it meant and he started calling him that. After we called him that for a awhile he looked it up and growled at us saying not to call him that. He's a party pooper at times, but I still love him and his brother.

I giggled and kisses his cheek "ratchet said we can find out if were having mechs or femmes" I told him.

His optics lilted up as he smiled a rare smile "that's amazing star"

"I know but I have to get mr lazy bones up to go there and see what they. Plus get some energon for them." I said smiling at him, rubbing my belly. Before I started poking sideswipe in the helm "siiiiddddeeesssssss get upppppp or move I want to get some energon for the sparklings" I whined

Sides grumbled and nuzzled into my chest using it a pillow now. His nuzzling made me gasp and blush darkly. He started curling up to me like I was a giant teddy bear. "**okay this is enough!**" I though as I smacked sides upside the helm hard.

He jolted away, glaring at me "whats that for?!" he yelled

"you wouldn't stop cuddling me like a huge teddy bear so I slapped your helm to wake you up. Plus I want to see what the twins are" I told him, crossing my arms as I looked at sunny who had an amuse looked on his face. "you could just go back to sleep. Me and Sunstreaker could go and see what the twins are"

Boy did that get sides up and moving "come on lets go then"

I giggled "well sparked femme need help up now" I told him raising my arms to be help up

Both of the twins help me to my pedes, smiling at me.

"thank you boys" I said sweetly, kissing their cheeks

"no problem our femme" Sides said grinning at me.

We walked to the med bay. The twins held my servo as we walked into the med bay. I smiled as I went to go get some energon "yoooooo ratchet! Here to see the sparkling genders!" I called grabbing a cube and hopped onto the berth.

"you don't need to yell" ratchet said in his normal grumpy attitude as he grabbed the scanner to scan me.

I rolled my optics as the twins sat next to me. Ratchet scanned me and looked at the scanner waiting for the results. I smiled as we waited.

"well it seems you're having twin femmes" he told me.

My optics lilted up happily. Femmes! Twin femmes! Thank you primus! I smiled greatly "femmes" I said happily, if I had a tail it would be waggling non-stop right now. I couldn't believe it and I had the prefect names for them. Sunburst and Cyberswipe. Part of their daddies name and part that is not better the Sunbee and Starswipe. Though Starswipe would have been a good name. but there is enough ss in the family and names starts with s.

"twin femmes that are spilt sparks that's more rare" sides said grinning rubbing my stomach.

"I have two names" I said.

"oh what are they?" sunny asked me.

"Sunburst having part of sunstreakers name and Cyberswipe having park if sideswipws name" I said smiling.

"I think that's prefect for our little ones" sides said as sunny nodded his helm in agreement.

I smiled at them and rubbed my belly before hearing sparklings running in.

"mommy why didn't you wake us up?" Rev whined unhappily.

"yeah mommy why?" Starscream said, looking at me giving the Starscream pouty optics.

I giggled I loved it whenever I saw Starscream do the pouty optics. "because you three need your sleep in order to grow correctly"

"what is the sparklings mommy?" Skybee asked.

"they're little femmes and we're naming them Sunburst and Cyberswipe" I told them.

The mech groaned sadly, knowing that means they have two more sisters. Meanwhile Skybee squealed happy, excited to have two new sisters.

"Yes! Sisters!" Skybee said bouncing up and down happily.

I giggled happily as the twins chuckled at you excitement. It wasn't long till sides went to my stomach and started talking to it "hey my femmes this is daddy sides…" he said starting to talk to them, I pretty much tuned him out. He pretty much said the same thing

"sides were still in the med bay you couldn't wait till we got to our room?" I asked him, looking at him.

He paused and nodded, kissing my rounding belly before him and his twin hopped down and helped me off the berth. I smiled and kisses their cheeks "thank boys" I said getting another cube before leaving the med bay.

"just a few more months till we see our little angels" I said smiling greatly, stroking my belly. I giggled at the kicking of my belly.

As we got to our room I flopped onto the berth. I propped my pedes up on the berth "okay lets play a video games"

"yay lets play!" Rev said excitedly, setting up the gaming system.

I giggled video games always cheered up Rev no matter what, but I hoped he stopped the racing games soon because we keep playing that game over and over and he master it now. He beats both me and the twins and his siblings.

He climbed onto the berth and gave the controllers out. Its ended up being call of duty. I smiled at that, thanking primus that the game wasn't the racing game. "okay lets play the zombies one because its always fun to play and kill zombies" I suggested.

"good idea star" sides said grinning.

"yeah good idea mommy!" rev said.

The game started, we kept playing for a while. Each time I died I cursed in my mind as each time the twins died I smacked him in the helm for swear in front of the younglings. I glared at them as well. They murmur a sorry but ended up doing again. I just shook my helm and waved it off each time, knowing that they'll end up doing it again.

I smiled as we continued playing the video game till it was the kids bed time. "okay kiddies its bed time for ya" I said smiling at them.

"awww come on mommy, I'm not tried!" Rev whined

"me either!" Skybee said.

I looked and saw starscream already asleep. I giggled softly looking at the sparklings. "now now my little ones it time to sleep so you can grow strong like you're step-daddies. You want to grow strong like them right?" I asked them.

Both nodded and yawned "yes mommy" rev said

I smiled and slowly got up with the twins help as I took the kids to their room. "okay night night kiddies. Have pleasant dreams" I told them as I tucked in stasrscream first since he was the first one asleep. I kissed his cheek as I moved to Skybee.

"night mommy" skybee said.

I tucked her in and kisses her helm" night skybee' I said smiling, I moved to rev next.

"night mommy" rev said.

I tucked him in and kisses his helm like what I did with his twin sister "good night rev" I told him.

"eww kissy kissy" he said wiping his cheek.

I giggled "you'll get use to the kisses sweetie" I told him as he fell asleep.

I smiled at my sleeping younglings as I went to the door and laid on the berth. I looked up and saw my mechs smiling down at me. They stroked my helm.

"this seems so unreal" I said smiling at them "I feel like this is a dream to me"

They chuckled and kisses my cheeks.

"well this is a dream come true for you then" sunny said smugly as both snuggled close to me.

I yawned softly and nodded my helm "yeah I guess so" I said smiling

"star get some rest if you're tried" sides told me.

I yawned and nodded, snuggling happily between my mechs happily and slowly began difting off into recharge. I started dreaming about what the twins would look like hoping that the twins would be as adorable as when their older siblings were. I smiled more and curled up happily between my twin mechs.

AN: no flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows and roasting weenies.


End file.
